House of the Rising Sun
by williamsangel88
Summary: Sequel to Horse with No Name. Being back in his original time-line was a larger shock than Harry could have imagined. While finding his lover was his top priority, clearly there was more going on then just simply finding his soul? Now he had to fight the Ancient Magic again and try to remember his lover's name before it was too late. Starts at Battle City.
1. Chapter 1

**House of the Rising Sun**

**Summary**: Sequel to Horse with No Name. Please read that one first before reading this story. Being back in his original time-line was a larger shock than Harry could have imagined. While finding his lover was his top priority, clearly there was more going on then just simply finding his soul? Now he had to fight the Ancient Magic again and try to remember his lover's name before it was too late. Starts at Battle City.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own made up characters, so I plan to kidnap Harry and Yugi/Atemu and make them my own. MWHAHAHAHAHA. (seriously)

**Rating:** M to be safe

**Warnings:** will be given every individual chapter, but will have hints of abuse, violence and LEMON in future chapter. This is a 'boy loves boy' and 'girl loves girl' story so anyone who doesn't like that can leave now. You have been warned.

**Parings:** The prequel was Harry/Atemu and they are the main pairings together with Yugi/Atemu. Still wondering if Yugi will love Harry and Harry will love Yugi. I think Yugi will love Harry, but Harry will probably first be against it because of the age difference. Harry is 24/25 and Yugi is 16 and will turn 17 when Harry turns 26.

Seto/Jonouchi

Anzu/OC

Bill W./Fleur D.

Honda/Shizuka

**Chapter 1  
Awakening**

Air returned to him the same time the light did. Taking a shaky breath he could smell the familiar scents of warm, desert sand and spices. Horses and camels were nearby carrying dried foods, water and fabrics. The harsh desert sun was being kept from him by light fabrics which smelled of travel and sweat. Some greater power then the desert sun pulsed around the place he was. Pressing himself deeper into the soft comfortable sheets, letting the comfort wash over him. It was as if he hadn't felt it in years, but surely it was only a few days ago when he had slept on a comfortable bed?

Someone entered his personal space, the circle he had drawn around himself in an effort to keep protected. "Harry?" a voice whispered. No one called him that, not in a long time anyway. Only Bill Weasley and Jack Harper knew his real name and they were far out of his reach. But had he not told the Pharaoh his name, or had that been just a dream… it must have been. "Are you awake Harry? Come on, open your eyes."

He breathed in deeply again. The scent was familiar. Dust, sweat and a slightly animalistic scent which he knew he should recognise. "Do you know where you are?" That he knew, but should he answer? Who was this man who asked him questions? The sound of the man's voice was different then he was used to. Instead of the singing and sometimes harsh tones, the man's tone of voice was flat and soft. It was kind and concerned of course, but it was almost as if the man was speaking a completely different language.

"_Desert_." His voice sounded rough like he hadn't used it in days, maybe weeks. He almost didn't recognise it, but because he felt his mouth move and his vocal cords tighten, he knew it was his own. The man shifted, startled to hear him speak. Maybe he had been asleep for a long time and the man had been looking after him.

"Do you know who I am?"

He remained silent, letting the question and the way the words were spoken wash over him. Breathing in again, he tried to register the scent. Searching his memories which could link the scent to a familiar person, he suddenly snapped his eyes open. Green eyes adjusted to the filtered light, landing on the man who was standing a few feet away from him. Familiar red hair, blue eyes and scarred face. Pony tail, earring and muscled tanned body. "Bill… Bill Weasley."

Bill sighed in relief and smiled, nodding in confirmation. "Good. Do you know who you are?"

"Harry Potter," he stated and a sudden, cheeky smile crept on his face. "Hasani, Masud, Lisimba, Bomani, but more importantly Harakhty."

The Curse Breaker frowned a little at the last statement. "I would ask how Harakhty would be more important then your birth name, but I'm sure that has something to do with the accident. Do you remember what made you come to Egypt?"

Harry blinked, his smile falling slightly as he tried to remember. "I was bored," he stated thoughtfully. "America grew tiring after Danny had died and I had already seen most of the world, so I decided to work for Gringotts. I was here for the magical traps, disabling them and replacing when the treasures had been secured. You and Jack taught me how to identify the Hieroglyphics and the translator spells I would need."

Bill nodded, seemingly relieved that Harry remembered why he was in Egypt in the first place. "If you remember that, then I'm sure we don't have to go over everything from your childhood till today." They were both equally relieved. "Do you remember the accident at all?"

The raven head frowned. "I was working on… uhm I think it was one of the Holy Temples or something." He looked questioningly at the red head when the older man hummed softly. "It was a sanctuary in the Valley of the Kings, but close enough," Bill commented. "The Holy Temple had been put on hold, you remember?"

Harry closed his eyes, trying to think back. They must have stopped working on the Holy Temples the day before the accident. "There had been a tricky mechanism inside one of the structures," Harry murmured softly. "Because we had to wait for the structural engineers to show up, I decided to follow up on a hunch."

Bill chuckled. "You were practically begging for something to do, so Jack and I thought it would be fun for you to follow up on a rumour. Had I know you would be riding out that same morning at an un-godly hour I would have insisted on sleeping in the same tent. Why couldn't you have waited for one of us to accompany you?"

The red head's stern tone surprised Harry a little, before a sly smile bubbled to the surface. "My Bill, I didn't know you were into that stuff."

Bill choked and stared at the raven head wide eyed. "What are you…?" Harry couldn't help but laugh at the stunned expression on the older man's face. "Don't say things like that Harry! I'm happily married, thank you very much. Child and all."

The raven head rolled his eyes and snorted. "Because we can't forget children once we are married."

"They've all been very worried about you Harry," the Curse Breaker said, his face suddenly more serious then Harry had even seen after the War. "Teddy especially. We were barely able to drag him away from you."

"Teddy?" Harry asked with a frown. "He's here? But what about…"

"You've been in a coma for seven days Harry," Bill explained, sitting down on the end of the bed when the magical field finally disappeared. Harry gasped for breath and bend forward clutching his chest. Sudden fatigue hit his body like a stampede of Hippogriffs. It was like his magic had been keeping him healthy, but now that he was conscious his magic released to recharge. His body began to shiver uncontrollably and dizziness made him squeeze his eyes shut.

"Breath Harry," the Curse Breaker said, shooting forward to keep the Hero of the Wizarding World from falling off of the bed. "Breath. Drink this and lay back down." Bill made Harry drink a Nutrition Potion and a Calming Draft before gently pushing the twenty-four year old back onto the bed. "Take it easy. You just woke up after all. You're body needs to heal."

Harry chuckled weakly, a little drowsy from the Calming Draft, and squirmed a little when his back tingled and itched annoyingly. "Seven days?" he muttered softly, turning his head to look at Bill. The raven head chuckled a little, remembering the days of the War. "Lucky number seven. Maybe it's a sign."

The oldest of the Weasley siblings looked suddenly stern. "As long as you promise to take it easy, even if it's only for a little while. And you have to heal first before you do anything."

"It's not like I can do anything at the moment," Harry replied sleepily, feeling quite empty. He would have thought that after seven days of sleep he wouldn't feel tired at all, but after that Calming Draft the Hero of the Wizarding World fell right back to sleep.

…

It took a week before Harry was able (and allowed) to move beyond the Medic tent. Teddy, who had been allowed time off from his studies, had stayed by his side all this time. The seven-year-old was more then happy to sit by his bedside and read to Harry and talk about all the things he had missed. Ron and Hermione had taken a Portkey to Egypt as well, to support Harry and scold him (in Hermione's case) about his reckless behaviour. "At least it gave you a reason to come to Egypt," he had replied to her rant with a cheeky smile. Teddy found it all highly amusing.

"We're going to have some words young man," Harry said, turning sternly to his godson with a mad twinkle in his eyes. Teddy gulped in fear and looked down at his feet. "You've been here for a total of two weeks and still haven't seen anything Egypt has to offer. Pack some things kiddo, so I can give you a crash course."

The young Metamorphmagus looked up with hope and happiness, his hair changing colour rapidly from its usual turquoise to pink and blond/yellow and back to turquoise again. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "Of course. So pack some things and meet me at the horses in about ten minutes."

Teddy didn't need any more motivation and the seven-year-old was already out of the tent before Harry could blink. With a small smile Harry turned to get changed. Finally getting rid of his hospital pyjamas, the raven head washed quickly. It had already caught his eye when changing his shirt, but this time the raven head did turn fully to view his back. The redness had faded and everything which had been swollen and irritated before had now healed. The skin looked healthy and the scarring wasn't as noticeable as Harry would have thought. The burns stood out against his paling skin, but once the sun would do its job again, the raven head was almost certain that those would simply fade into the background. Harry considered never taking his shirt off again, but to someone who couldn't read Hieroglyphics it would probably look like a fancy tattoo. Maybe with a few charms he would be able to hide the most offending parts.

Harry growled lowly and tore his eyes away from the mirror. He could remember everything clearly now. How Bakura had killed his men and tried to use his body as a carving board. He would find that Thief, because knowing _that_ man, the bastard would be roaming these lands as well. The ritual the Pharaoh had used ensures that the man's spirit would reside inside the Puzzle until everything would be settled. At least his lover had Yahya for company in the thousand odd years of darkness and emptiness. And Zorc, if the chanting Harry remembered had anything to go by. _His_ Pharaoh…

"Damn it, why can't I remember," Harry hissed in frustration. He could still see his lover in his mind's eye. Dark hair, as unruly as his own, and beautiful golden bangs woven into his golden crown. Those big crimson eyes which sparkled in excitement upon seeing him. Even that lenient body… but the Pharaoh's name escaped him every time. Like someone or something was blocking his memory. Had it been part of the enchantment?

The raven head shook his head and left it for later. He hadn't told the others about his trip to the past and would keep it from them a little while longer. Once Teddy returned to Britain he would inform Bill, Jack, Ron and Hermione. Maybe they could help, because he swore to Ra he would find out anything he could about what happened to those Golden Items of the Past.

High Priest Seth would have been impressed by his dramatic exit and Harry was sure he could hear Severus Snape chuckle in amusement in the after life. Teddy was waiting as patiently as a seven-year-old could by the horses. He was wearing a small backpack and a huge grin. Before his Godson could say anything, Harry winked and let out a soft whistle. It was out of habit and he was sure none of the horses would respond, but to his surprise a familiar horse trudged forward.

"_What are you doing here boy_?" Harry asked, his response in Ancient Egyptian making Teddy frown in confusion. The horse nudged him softly and whinnied. "_So your many times great ancestor was my partner you say_?" The steed whinnied again and dug its feet into the desert sand, obviously excited. Harry chuckled softly and patted its neck. "_So my lover called him Onuris, did he? It fits I suppose. I will grand you the same name then, if you are willing to ride with me_."

Harry seriously wondered about the horse's sanity when it did a kind of jolly turn making Teddy laugh at the display. "Well my dearest Godson," the raven head said, turning towards the Metamorphmagus. "May I introduce our guide for today? This is Onuris, a noble steed from these parts who has graciously accepted into leading us through the desert."

Teddy giggled and waved happily at the horse who was standing to attention next to Harry. "It's nice to meet you On… Onri… Onuris."

The raven head ruffled through his Godson's hair, before lifting the child up onto the horse's back. The Metamorphmagus squawked a little, unsure of where to grab hold so he wouldn't fall off, but Harry already lifted himself to sit behind the child. "You ready Teddy?" The seven-year-old nodded shakily and Harry told his Godson to hold on to the ropes, his own hands holding onto the outer sides so he would be in full control. "_Let's go Onuris, gently now_."

Before they could exit the camp though, they were called back by Ron who noticed them leaving. "Harry mate, where are you going?"

Harry turned the horse to look at his best friend, cheeky smile in place. "Taking my Godson for a ride of course," he said like it was a normal thing to ride off without telling anyone. Teddy would have told his grandmother of course, but still… "He's been here two weeks and all he's seen is the inside of the Medic tent. And I could do with a little bit of sun. We'll be back before lunch. Cover for us, would you?" And with a wink he left with a giggling Teddy.

…

It was with great sadness he watched his Godson go, especially since the child was protesting about leaving his Godfather. Harry promised there and then that he would visit his Godson more. He felt bad for leaving his Godson in Britain while he travelled the world because he couldn't find any rest after the War. Sure the child had his grandmother and Andromeda made sure that the child didn't want for anything. Between Harry and Andromeda, Teddy Lupin was raised to trust in Muggle and Magical means and taught Pureblood traditions and Muggle customs.

That night Harry spoke to Bill, Jack, Ron and Hermione about his visit to the past. Ron and Hermione had sighed in frustration and both chuckled at Harry's famous display of luck. Hermione had even seemed a little jealous at the fact that Harry had spend time in Ancient Egypt and Ron joked that they should try to find the spot so they could send his wife on expedition. Hermione hadn't been too happy about that.

"Since you were found close to the tombs of the Nameless Pharaoh, I'm guessing you were in his era," Bill interrupted Hermione's anger rant at her husband. Ron was grinning sheepishly at his wife who had already turned to listen. Harry frowned. "I wouldn't know, but I guess that is the reason why I cannot remember my Pharaoh's name. His name must be lost in time."

"It would make sense," Jack said, a thoughtful expression on his face. "It's funny. The day before you woke up I bumped into someone who was interested in the Nameless Pharaoh. She said she was one of the protectors of the Ancient Artefacts, whatever they may be."

Harry blinked. "What did she look like?" _Ancient Artefacts_… could it be?

Jack frowned as he tried to remember. "Egyptian." Bill chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes. "No, I mean like one from the old nomads and tomb keepers. She was wearing a lot of gold too, like she was the Head of the Family and an odd necklace."

"Necklace you say," Harry said, quickly looking around the tent for writing equipment. He began to sketch Isis's Golden Item. "Did it look like this?" And he showed his finished drawing.

Jack snorted. "A little bit more stylish," he said with a snort. "But yeah, that's what it looked like. You know it?"

"I know of all _seven_ Items."

…

Harry silently wondered what to wear when he realised that it probably didn't matter all that much. If this Ishizu Ishtar was now the barer of the Tauk, she would know about him or at least see him coming. Harry remembered asking Isis once about the Tauk and the gift it granted. She said that she could only see possibilities. She could foretell what would happen when a person stayed on the path they were on, but they could still change their minds at some point. It was probably because Bakura would make only random choices that Isis had never been able to foretell what the mad Thief would do next. She had confessed that she had not been able to foretell his future when had tried. He had merely laughed it off, saying that he was probably making too many random choices as well. With Isis in mind, Harry chose for more formal clothing like the ones he had worn in the past. Red and gold suited him, as he was still a Gryffindor at heart.

He was meeting Miss Ishtar in a private room of the Egyptian Museum in Cairo. The building itself was impressive, but the treasures within were now even closer to Harry's heart. The ex-Gryffindor was no stranger to the employee's of the Museum. He dealt with them every now and then because of his work with the traps. Goblins only gave permission through letters and even though they had a magical liaison at the Museum in case of accidents, the Muggles had to stay informed as well. And so he was greeted left and right by some of the security and some members of staff. They looked amused by his outfit and Harry could already hear the rumours starting.

"Mr Potter?" a well build man with a heavy accent asked as he neared his destination. Harry nodded curtly. "Miss Ishtar is waiting for you." And he guided the Wizard for the last few steps before knocking on the private office. A soft answer was giving and the man, who Harry presumed was a private guard, opened the door for him. Nodding at the man in thanks, Harry stepped into the room and felt his heart stop.

"_Isis_."

**A/N: Finally the long awaited sequel is here! I kept changing this first chapter because I was unsure how I should start, but this is the end result. I have more time next week so I may be able to update faster then usual. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing and adding this story to your mailing list! I was happy to see that everyone was excited with the first chapter. Just wondering if I should have Harry play Duel Monsters or not. I don't think it would fit him. He will understand the game but because he's seen the Ka creatures used in combat he will never be able to simply play the game. So if Teddy were to play Duel Monsters, what sort of deck would he have? (Still not sure if any of them fit into the Duel Monsters world) Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2  
Ishizu Ishtar, Bearer of the Tauk**

The resemblance was uncanny and it made Harry slightly uncomfortable. The reincarnation of the Palace Healer and bearer of the Golden Tauk didn't seem to notice his discomfort and smiled kindly at him. "Mr Potter I presume?" she said in a kind but no-nonsense tone. "I am Ishizu Ishtar and I understand that you were looking for information on my Neckless."

Harry blinked and quickly tried to compose himself. He straightened slightly and held out his hand, confident smile back in place. "It is an honour Miss Ishtar," the raven head said with all the charm he could muster, bending to kiss the back of the hand she had given him to shake. "I do believe you saw me coming."

Miss Ishtar hid her surprise well, though it could be that she was still in a slight daze from the formality of the greeting. Harry smiled as he watched the Egyptian collect her thoughts. "I'm not sure what my colleague has told you," the Wizard continued, his eyes sparkling in amusement. "But I can assure you I know a lot more about how the Items came to be than you could ever have found out. Tell me Miss Ishtar," he continued a little more sternly when she started to protest. "Who was the original bearer of the Golden Tauk you so proudly show off to the world?"

The Egyptian gaped at him, no longer being able to hide her surprise which quickly turned to a serene kind of anger. "You had better choose your words carefully Mr Potter or you can be sure never to work for this museum ever again."

The Wizard raised an amused eyebrow. "Does that mean that you do not know? That is quite surprising. I would have thought that you would have at least bothered to find out before you show off such a precious artefact to the world. And such a powerful one at that. Tell me, Miss Ishtar, have you figured out what it does yet?"

"Of course I have," Ishizu said, straightening slightly in her chair. The action reminded Harry a little of Hermione when she knew an answer to a difficult question. "It foretells the future and allows me to see the past."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Does it now?"

"It does," the Egyptian said with a serene voice as if she was trying to sound mystical. "It foretold your arrival here."

"Then why are you showing surprise and anger at my questions and statements?" Harry asked with a knowing smile. "How is it that you, who can see the future, know nothing about what I am about to tell you?"

"And what, pray tell, is it you are about to tell me Mr Potter?" Ishizu asked, clearly annoyed.

"You tell me Miss Ishtar." Harry was trying his best not to grin like a Cheshire Cat. A small tick was forming at the Egyptian's brow and she seemed to be trying her hardest not to growl at him. Her appearance wasn't nearly as frightening as Isis on a warpath when he had escaped her clutches again. The Wizard would never be arrogant about this though. It was important that Miss Ishtar knew about the Tauk. That it would only be able to show her possibilities, especially since the Dark Powers had disappeared with Zorc. Not that Harry was too sure about that last bit. He would need to hold it to make sure that the Dark Powers had been completely absorbed when Zorc was resurrected.

Ishizu took a position which Harry had seen Isis use quite a few times when she had tried to summon an image from the future. He frowned slightly at the resemblance. Miss Ishtar seemed to hold a lot of faith in those images of the 'future' the Tauk showed her. Maybe it was a side effect or it was naivety.

The Power hummed through the room as Ishizu tried to summon images of the future or maybe even the present. She frowned slightly. Ishizu was either not being shown what she wanted or nothing at all. Isis sometimes had that problem. It was like that time she hadn't been able to predict Bakura's moves or see Harry's future. The frown was more one of discomfort rather than annoyance and when she snapped open her eyes to stare at him, a slight look of horror was visible in those deep, sea blue eyes.

"Impossible." The word crossed her lips before she could even sort out her thoughts, so Harry waited patiently for the new bearer of the Tauk. She stared at him, seemingly making up her mind, before closing her eyes again. Harry remained patient as Ishizu tried and tried again to make sense of whatever she was seeing. His patience ran out when she closed her eyes for the sixth time. "If I may, Miss Ishtar?"

Harry held out a calm hand and stared at her almost impassively. Ishizu blinked before placing a possessive hand on the Tauk. "What are you…? No, absolutely not!"

The Wizard sighed and rolled his eyes before standing. "Very well, keep it on if you must. I simply need to touch in anyway." And he reached out with his hand. Ishizu leaned away from his hand and Harry halted his action. "Either give it to me or keep it on so I can touch it. I just wish to show you something that you have yet to understand."

The Egyptian hesitated before finally lowering her hand and letting Harry reach for the Tauk. The moment he touched the Golden Item the Wizard was sure something had changed. The overbearing Darkness had made way for something much more subtle. It was like a drug, once you tried it you would be hooked forever. Only permanently removing yourself from the Item would guarantee rehabilitation. Of course there would be side effects and without resolve you would most likely fall back into using again. Ishizu had already started using the Tauk, relying heavily on its ability to predict possible futures. She would need to be shown that wearing it everyday could possibly create unhealthy side effects.

The image of Isis flashed through Harry's mind again and he could recall the conversation he had with the Palace Healer about the Dark Powers stored inside. Even if he could remember the conversation, the images flashing through his mind were muted, as if he had turned the sound of the television off. The feeling that someone was watching the same memory flowed through him and opened his eyes again, withdrawing his hand from the Tauk. Ishizu stared at him, her blue eyes slightly frightened. "But…"

Harry lowered his hand and patted the Egyptian's arm in a comforting gesture. "It's alright if you don't understand. It is why I am here. Let me tell you a little about myself and the reason why I tried to find you now and not before." The Wizard proceeded to tell the new bearer of the Tauk a little about what happened when he was in the past. He didn't tell her about magic or of him being a Wizard even if she might know a little about magic. "I awoke the day after you spoke with Jack, Mr Harper."

Ishizu remained silent, her expression almost blank but a look of horror stuck in her eyes. For a moment Harry feared that she would never snap out of it, but her mouth opened suddenly to utter a single word which she seemed quite fond of. "Impossible."

"Ah, but it is not Miss Ishtar," Harry replied and although his tone was teasing his expression was far from it. It was important that she would understand. The moment Ishizu understood that this was out of her control was the moment she would accept him as a… well someone who would follow her. The Items attract each other so it would be logical that she would try to find the others. "There are some things in this world which are entirely possible. The magic within your Tauk is but a small portion of the magic which flows trough this world."

Ishizu fixed her sharp blue eyes on the raven head, suddenly a lot less horror struck. "How is it you got to the past Mr Potter? What are you hiding from me?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing you need to know Miss Ishtar. There are some secrets which must remain hidden," he added quickly when it seemed that Ishizu wanted to retort again. "Unless you wish to forget everything and loose your pretty necklace to me, I would suggest you don't dig any further. If you wish to keep it, then let me accompany you on your journey."

The Egyptian placed a possessive hand on the Tauk again. "And what makes you think I am going anywhere, let alone ask you to accompany me?"

"It is, what some people describe as, your fate," the Wizard said with a small smile. "The Items belong together as they were forged that way. Apart they are quite useless. Sure they might give their bearers certain gifts like seeing possible futures, but always so the current owner can find another Item. It is one of the reasons why you could not see my future. Its power belongs to the past and is weakened by being so far apart from the others."

The bearer of the Tauk frowned slightly. "But my brother…" she whispered and Harry looked at her in worry. "What about him?" the Wizard asked sharply.

Ishizu hesitated. "I have a brother who also holds one of the Millennium Items." She started to rummage through a desk draw, the frown intensifying as she took a picture from it and gave it to Harry. Two young children were standing uncertainly next to each other, a much older child standing right behind them. "The oldest is Rashid, our adopted brother. Marik is my younger brother. These days he holds the Millennium Rod and has recently acquired two God Cards."

Harry frowned, staring at the child who was looking at the camera in uncertainty. Those pale blonde hairs which were almost white reminded Harry strongly of the bastard Thief Bakura. His blue eyes, so like his sister's, were expressing a great deal of fear with hidden anger. The markings around his eyes showed that they were all part of an Egyptian clan and the amount of gold they were all wearing showed their status to the world. These two children were part of the head family, where as the older one, Rashid, was clearly a nobody in the clan. "The Rod does not belong to your brother."

Ishizu shook her head. "We were only meant to be the protectors of the Items until the Pharaoh showed himself once more. We of the Ishtar are keepers of the secret, but long ago when we were children my brother became obsessed with the outside world. He developed another persona, one who was very interested in the Millennium Items. When Marik was given the secret of the Pharaoh, the other persona gained a great deal of influence. You see, the secret is carved into the skin of the oldest male when he comes of age." Harry fought not to flinch, but Ishizu didn't seem to notice. "Rashid, who is very loyal to my brother, fought with our father about who was to carry the secret. He was supposed to receive it until Marik was born you see. Rashid was nearly killed by our father when he swore loyalty to Marik by carving it into his face. Marik, enraged by our father's desire to kill Rashid, lost himself and the other persona took control, killing our father. Without Rashid the other persona of Marik will roam this world, killing everyone in it. Even me."

Harry remained silent, absorbing the information given to him. This Marik sounded like Tom Riddle when he was still young, locked inside his room at the Orphanage because of the powers which stirred deep inside of him. No wonder the child had snapped when he saw his adoptive brother nearly killed by his own father. "You said he stole something?"

The Egyptian nodded. "I don't know if you've heard of a game called Duel Monsters?" Harry shook his head negative. "It is based on ancient Egyptian beasts depicted in one of the old ritual rooms which were discovered a few years ago. The young Pegasus Crawford led the expedition and returned with pictures of great mythical beasts. Inspired by these pictures he created a card game, each card depicting an image he had once seen. He also created cards of the Great Beasts known as the Egyptian Gods."

Harry choked in his tea, staring wide eyed at the woman in front of him. "You've got to be joking!"

"I assure you I am not," Ishizu said heavily, relaxing into her chair again after placing a stack of cards in front of the Wizard. Harry's hand shook slightly as he inspected them, recognizing the figures depicted on the individual Monster cards. "Mr Crawford seemed to realise the danger of creating those cards and gave them to the Ishtar family for protection. I am sorry to say that my brother got wind of it and stole two of the cards before I could lock them away properly."

Harry nodded his head, this time it was his turn to get stuck in a daze. "I can understand the temptation," he whispered, his finger's tingling at the underlying magic which had created a link between existing Monster and card. "How do you summon them? I take it that everyone can summon them whether they have magic or not?"

"Kaiba Corporation has created something called Duel Arena's," Ishizu said with a slight frown, taking a sip from her own drink. "It's a stadium based field which uses holograms to project the card data to certain areas of a larger field. I do believe that Mr Kaiba was working on a smaller, more portable, version so he could make the game more exciting and excisable to the public."

"How convenient," Harry muttered, his eyes flashing dangerously. "This is a dangerous 'card' game Miss Ishtar. When I was in Ancient Egypt we had these creatures as well. They were not carved into walls and tablets for worship or decoration. These creatures are the souls of the dead and criminals. Most of them were highly dangerous, locked inside the dungeons never to be used. Others might have been used to fight our enemies. Ka creatures were mostly dangerous, trained into submission only to be used by the Pharaoh's court. Only they had the power to wield the Golden Items and the Ka creatures."

"I understand your concern Mr Potter," Ishizu began but she was interrupted when Harry barked a laugh. "I highly doubt that Miss Ishtar. Do not worry, I'm not that concerned. I find this interesting. I willingly gave my Ka to my Pharaoh so let's see shall we? This could be a lot of fun. Miss Ishtar, you're not getting rid of me now."

Ishizu shuddered slightly at the insane but determent look in those green eyes. "I do not…" but she seemed to rethink her situation. "Very well Mr Potter," she said with an equal determent look in her eyes. "If you wish to join me, then you will work for me. You told me you were a guard for the Palace, so you will become a guard for me."

Harry looked at the Egyptian woman before him, eyebrows raised at the bold statement before a wide grin spread across his face. "Very well Miss Ishtar." He couldn't help himself, he laughed.

…

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Yup," Harry said cheerfully as he continued to pack his belongings.

"But what about your contract with the Goblins?"

The raven head dodged around the oldest Weasley who was seething for some unknown reason. Harry waved the question away in a careless manner. "Don't worry too much about it," the Hero of the Wizarding World said with a smile. "This might actually turn into a clue for a new sort of magic. I'm sure the Goblins won't mind. Besides all I have to do is grovel a little and find a way for the Goblins to use this type of magic and I'll be in their good books again. Besides I would have been a liability here if I continued to work on the tombs. I already collapsed once and was in a coma for seven days. I probably lost them a lot of money."

"And what about Teddy?" Bill asked, seeing no real fault in Harry's plans on dealing with the Goblins. The raven head was no longer the insecure fourteen year old he had met ten, nearly eleven, years ago.

Harry halted in his actions, turning to face Bill fully. "What about my Godson?" the raven head asked softly.

Bill nearly flinched. "I thought you wanted to spend more time with Teddy, especially since the incident."

The raven head sighed and took a seat on the bed, thoughtful expression in place. "I don't want him dragged into this Bill," he whispered softly, a distant look in his eyes. "This could possibly be dangerous. If Teddy get's hurt I don't know what I'd do." Harry sighed softly. "Besides Andromeda would kill me if I got her grandson hurt, whether unintentionally or not."

The oldest Weasley sibling nodded with a knowing smile. "That she would. Grandma's are like that. So are mothers for that matter," he added with a grimace. They fell into a thoughtful silence. "Anyway, summer holidays are around the corner and we wanted to get to celebrate your birthday this time."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said innocently. "I've stopped getting older when I turned twenty-one, which is the legal age to do anything anywhere."

The red head snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yes, the fact still is that you are turning twenty-…"

"La, la, la, can't hear you," Harry said childishly, covering his ears and turning away.

Bill stepped forward and ruffled through those raven locks, earning a glare from the owner. "We are going to celebrate your birthday Harry wherever you are. Where are you going anyway?"

"Japan," he replied before face palming. "Damn you Weasley."

The Curse Breaker chuckled. "You did it yourself. Don't you have a house there or something?" Harry nodded, pouting slightly before sighing. It would be nice to see everyone again and he figured he could do with a break at some point. He just didn't want to put everyone in danger again, especially his Godson. "As long as everyone promises to stay away when I say it's too dangerous then it's fine."

"Awesome," a voice cried from outside, before both Gringotts employees heard a cry of pain. Harry stared up at Bill with a raised eyebrow and the red head shook his head. The tent opened and Ron and Hermione entered it, Ron limping slightly. "I like Japan," Ron said, letting himself drop next to Harry on the bed. The raven head was looking at his best friend in surprise. "The Sushi there is awesome even if their language is weird and the cartoons they come up with…"

"Anyway," Hermione said with a pointed glare at her husband who instantly turned silent. Bill chuckled, quickly turning away to hide it. "I can't believe you are planning another expedition, a dangerous one at that, and not even bothered to pass it by us before you went off in a hurry. I understand that you want to do things by yourself but we are still your family Harry. We want to know what goes on in your life so we don't worry all the time. You just woke up from a coma for Merlin's sake! How can you be so irresponsible?"

Harry held up his hand, an understanding look in his eyes. "_Because_ I was in a coma Hermione. I'm doing this because I lost that time. I told you about what happened in Ancient Egypt Hermione, but what if it had been you or Ron who was stuck somewhere and needed my help. You know I can't just sit on the side lines. I love you and Ron because you are my family, just like I love Teddy and everyone else in my life. But the man I shared an incredible seven months with, who I swore my loyalty and heart too, he needs me now. How can I protect a loved one if he's on the other side of the world?"

Green eyes stared into brown, willing Hermione to understand just how much the Pharaoh meant to him. "Miss Ishtar is my way into that world and playing as her guard guarantees me that I will meet the Pharaoh at some point. Besides, I need to keep an eye on her Millennium Item. Once they are all collected again I might be able to destroy them. They should never have been created," he added softly, feeling his back itch slightly.

A silence fell between the four of them, all troubled looks on their faces. "Well," Ron said, breaking the silence and clapping his best friend on the shoulder. "If you need our help then give us a shout. We're here for you Harry, so don't lock us out."

Harry smiled back, relief washing over him. "Thanks mate."

Bill rolled his eyes. "It's not like we would have left you to fend for yourself. Bloody hell Harry we fought a war with you, we trusted you with our lives then. Nothing has changes in that aspect. Not for anyone in our family and I'm sure not for anyone in most of Wizarding Britain."

The raven head blushed, pushing his two index fingers together in a gesture of discomfort. Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "I would have thought this would no longer be necessary. You're my little brother Harry, I thought you knew. How many more times do I have to tell you this?" The bushy haired ex-Gryffindor suddenly hugged her oldest friend, letting him relax in her arms. "You're so troublesome sometimes."

Harry huffed indignantly and Ron chuckled cheerfully. Hermione and Harry broke apart and she petted his cheek in a motherly fashion. Harry wiggled his eyebrows at his female friend. "Is there something you two want to tell me?"

Hermione blushed scarlet and punched him on the arm. "No!" she said while Bill chuckled and Ron gaped at Harry.

A sudden idea struck Harry. "Could you two do me a favour?"

"Depends on what it is," Ron said, looking at his best friend suspiciously. "It's not anything weird is it?"

The raven head raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Ron shrugged. "I dunno, smuggling dragons or treasure. Break into the Ministry or Hogwarts or Gringotts." He dodged a punch by his wife, cheeky grin in place.

Harry chuckled. "I swear it's nothing weird," he promised, crossing with his finger over his heart. "I just wondered if you could find out something about two people before mailing me the information."

"Who?" Hermione asked, finally succeeding in flicking Ron on his forehead.

"Pegasus J. Crawford and Seto Kaiba."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed on the last chapter. I really appreciate it!  
I was trying to find the actual starting time when Battle City would have started, but since there is no actual starting date I choose the summer holidays which would have been July and August. It is now around the 14****th**** of June (it's just a random date). This means that the weather is absolutely shit (sorry). Rainy season (tsuyu) would have started at the beginning on June and continues throughout most of July as well. It's very hot and sticky (I sound like a travel guide giving weather advice now) unless you are in Sapporo, which is on the north most island. Tokyo and Takayama seem alright as well so I'll imagine Domino city somewhere in between. (Not that it actually matters but for the authenticity of the story I wanted to research the weather a little)**

_**RogueNya**_**: I didn't want to make Ishizu too uptight. I don't plan to do any bashing and I think Ishizu would have been open-minded about Harry and his situation when he presented her with the facts. They will probably become almost brother/sister like in their relationship with a lot of arguing and teasing.**

_**MissMoonGoddess**_**: I'm glad you enjoy it. You will have to wait a little while for them to meet fully. Harry will probably be at the meeting between Ishizu and Yami when both Anzu and Yami visit the Museum, but we'll see. *eyes twinkling madly* nomnomnom, thanks for the cupcake :P**

**Chapter 3  
The blue eyed genius, Seto Kaiba**

Harry moved silently next to Ishizu Ishtar as they moved through the busy airport. Two Egyptian bodyguards had travelled with them for the Ambassador's protection. The green eyed Wizard had felt slightly insulted when the Egyptians didn't trust his abilities in protecting Ishizu, but he guessed it was only logical since he had no real proof of ever protecting anyone. Ishizu had found it amusing that he had been pouting when she explained the plan to him. Harry would always be by her side. When she was in disguise, so would he be. When she was on television, he would be too. On the plane she would sit by the window and he on the outside. Should she need the toilet he would wait by the door. Being a bodyguard was going to be a pain!

"Are you ready for your first television performance Mr Potter?" Ishizu said, softly enough for only Harry to hear. A small smile was playing on her lips and her eyes were twinkling slightly. The bearer of the Tauk seemed to be enjoying this a little too much.

"Are you ready for having me next to you during this performance Miss Ishtar?" Harry replied with a slight smirk of his own. If she planned to tease him all the way then he was going to play along. Green eyes observed the crowd and noted that they were probably the only foreigners inside this terminal. He was also the first to notice the delegacy from, what he presumed, the Japanese Museum. Harry quickly gestured for Ishizu to stop.

The delegacy stopped and bowed. Harry, having had a crash course in Japanese customs, bowed back as expected from him. His position next, but behind, Ishizu told them that he was her personal bodyguard. He would not be involved in the conversation even if he was close enough to take part in it. The other two, who were a full step behind either of them, would ignore everything in favour for scanning the crowd.

"Welcome Miss Ishtar. It is an honour to meet the Ambassador of the Egyptian Museum," the highest standing man said in a deep rumbling voice. His accent was very thick and Harry already predicted many mishaps when they would try to communicate in English. The Wizard smirked inwardly, wondering if the man could say; _Secretary General of the Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities_. It was Ishizu's official title after all. "My name is Ueda Daichi, director of the Domino Museum."

To Harry surprise, which he hid well behind his impassive mask, Ishizu greeted them in fluent Japanese. He could follow the conversation with a mild translation charm. He had studied it before going to Egypt of course, but had never had to use it. "Thank you for your hospitality Ueda-san. I trust that the artefacts have arrived safely?"

Mr Ueda did his surprise less well, blinking before a large grin nearly split his face in two. "You will be happy to know that they have arrived safely and are in the process of being made ready for transport. We can discuss the details while we make our way there."

"No need," Ishizu said, touching the Tauk lightly with her hands. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. "The containers will be loaded unto trucks around eleven tonight, transported to the Museum under a silent escort. Yes it will do nicely Ueda-san. You are welcome to travel with me and my bodyguard to the Museum so we may discuss the exhibition."

The Japanese direction blinked again, clearly taken aback. Harry could see the wheels in his head turning, wondering who to fire since they had an obvious breach of security. So instead of working out how she knew about the transport, Mr Ueda looked at the green eyed Wizard. Harry resisted the urge to sigh as he felt himself being underestimated. "Very well," Mr Ueda said, deeming Harry unfit to protect Ishizu. "I have been able to limit the press to a three television stations; one local, one national and one international. They are through here if you will."

"Of course," Ishizu said and Harry followed closely behind her. "Time?"

"20:37, ma'am," Harry replied before anyone could check a watch or clock. He smirked inwardly. _Suckers_. Ishizu nodded, sporting a small smile of her own. "We can get something to eat after the interview and I need to make a phone call," she continued in a no-nonsense tone.

"I have a private line waiting for you ma'am," Harry replied to the underlying question. Ishizu really seemed to enjoy this, having Harry work for her as a personal guard and lapdog. She knew what he had on him, what he could do, they had even talked about everything on the plane. This was all just an act to show that they could take care of themselves without the Japanese to nose in their business. It would make looking for Ishizu's brothers easier. That and she had been talking about some sort of Duel Monsters Tournament which Seto Kaiba was supposed to organise according to the Millennium necklace. On that last thing Harry wasn't too sure about the reliability.

"Naturally," Ishizu nodded and they stepped outside. It was warm, but it was definitely a different warmth then Harry was used too. More sticky, like it had been heavily raining for a few days and would again soon.

"Tsuyu," one of the business men said as he stopped next to Harry. "Rainy season. You get used to it at some point." Harry nodded his thanks, but remained silent. He tuned out a little as Ishizu spoke with the press, keeping his mask of indifference on as he stood behind her. Standard questions with standard answers flowed between the interviewers and the Egyptian. Harry had to hand it to the bearer of the Tauk, her smile never wavered.

…

"Would a rare card interest you enough Mr Kaiba?" Ishizu's voice drifted through the half closed door and Harry resisted the urge to turn his head to hear the conversation better. Ishizu was currently in a private office at the shipyard. They had to wait for the artefacts to unload from the ships, which basically meant that they would have to spend about two hours waiting for everything to unload and made ready for transport.

Usually Harry would have never dreamed of listening in on a private conversation, but like in the past when a familiar name would fall he was instantly on alert. "I will meet you at the Domino Museum then around 10 PM tomorrow Mr Kaiba," Ishizu said, her voice had taken that mystic tone she would use when talking about the future. "Mr Potter would you join me please."

The green eyed Wizard blinked, before turning and entering the private office. "Close the door please," Ishizu ordered. Harry scowled lightly but did as he was told. "Can I ask you to take something for the time being?"

Harry raised a surprised eyebrow, accepting the mobile phone back from his current employer. "I wouldn't have imagined that you would want me to hold anything of value."

"Just do it please," Ishizu said, holding out a small box with a small annoyed frown. Harry accepted the box and inspected it, feeling the magic humming through it. It looked like a card holder of some kind and of Egyptian design. Green eyes shot up to stare at Ishizu when he recognised the magical signature. "Are you mad?" he whispered.

The Egyptian crossed her arms across her chest and huffed. "I was not going to keep it with the other artefacts now was I? Just keep it on you for now. I want you to give it to Mr Kaiba when we meet him tonight."

Harry sputtered slightly. "A God is not a bargaining chip," he hissed indignantly. Magic oozed from the box, warming his hand in an almost comforting gesture. It was almost as if it knew what would happen and was trying to reassure Harry that everything would be alright. But this was a link to Ancient Egypt, to his friends, to his lover. He couldn't see it bargained off like it didn't really matter. "What are you hoping will come of this? What about your brother?"

"I know that Harry," she said, her blue eyes suddenly hard. "But if the God cards in Marik's possession can be drawn in because Kaiba plays at least one of them, it is worth the risk of revealing them. Besides it will be in good hands."

Harry frowned. "What makes you say that?" he asked, his tone still sharp. She had better have a damn good reason for giving away one of the God cards to some random person.

"Have you never seen a picture of Seto Kaiba?" she asked. Harry shook his head negative and she proceeded to access the computer. Ishizu typed something and gestured for the Wizard to take a look. "This is Seto Kaiba. Look familiar?"

The green eyed Wizard sucked in a breath. This Seto Kaiba was like a cardboard copy of High Priest Seth. The resemblance was creepy, but after further inspection of the face Harry noticed the slight differences. This man was obviously not from Egypt and had seen quite a few heartaches in his life which showed in his eyes. Harry recognised that look all too well. He turned to Ishizu who was looking at him expectantly. He sighed; she had obviously not learned her lesson well enough yet. "And what, pray tell, did you want me to say?"

Blue eyes blinked. "Can't you see the resemblance?"

"Ishizu, are you a Healer?" Harry asked, straightening from his position and starting at her pointedly.

She blinked again. "Sorry?"

"Do you work in a hospital of any kind because you are a professional healer of any kind?"

Ishizu didn't seem to understand where he was going with this, but replied anyway. "No, but why…?"

"Do you pass judgement on people?" the Wizard interrupted her.

Blue eyes blinked again. "No, but I…"

"Are you loyal to the Pharaoh who you have met? Are you part of his Court? Do you wield the Spirits to protect the Pharaoh and the villagers?" the green eyed Wizard asked rapidly and urgently, making Ishizu stumble a little. She opened her mouth to reply once more, but Harry beat her to it. "No you are not. You might be the reincarnation of Isis, but you are not her. You are Ishizu Ishtar, a tomb keeper and Secretary General of the Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities. You have a younger brother named Marik and an adopted older brother called Rashid. These are all things Isis never had. She was kind and gentle, but could be incredibly fierce if she ever caught you out of her hospital when you should be in there. Her battle style was mostly for defence and healing, never for fatal attacks. She was like a sister to most of the Palace population and had a crush on Mahado."

Ishizu stared at him in surprise. It was probably the most he had ever said about a person from the past. "Isis never told him and he died before she could have worked up the courage. He was sealed inside a stone slab because he fused his Ka with his Ba and lost the fight."

"But that means…"

"That he has been made into a card yes," Harry added softly. "Why do you think I was so horrified by the idea of Duel Monsters? These cards all represent people who have passed on. There will be some who Mr Crawford probably just made up, but even the Gods could be summoned by the Pharaoh when in need."

Harry sighed again and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, making it even messier then before. "Do you understand now Ishizu?" he asked, looking at her desperately, willing for her to understand. "Just because someone looks like, or maybe is, a reincarnation of someone from the past does not mean they are the same person. You have leaded your own life, just like this Seto Kaiba has. You are not Palace Healer Isis nor is Seto Kaiba High Priest Seth."

Blue eyes were locked onto green and for a moment they had a staring match. Harry refused to look away, but Ishizu seemed to be waiting for something. Like a conformation that he was telling the truth. Magic hummed through the small office and Harry could feel the God card radiate in his hand. The Tauk glittered suddenly and a glazed look appeared in Ishizu's eyes. It took about two minutes before she blinked and lowered her gaze. The Egyptian pressed her hand against her mouth and supressed a sob which threatened to escape.

"Do you understand Ishizu?" he asked softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. After a minute of trying to get her emotions under control she nodded shakily. "I do have to say that I approve of this plan," Harry said with a smile when her blue eyes were looking up at him again. They were slightly red and glassy, but a renewed determination seemed to be glowing in them. It seemed Ishizu had gotten her emotions under control again. "Placing the God card in the hands of Seto Kaiba might be not such a bad idea."

Ishizu raised a delicate eyebrow, still a little bit shaken but already challenging him on his word. "What made you change your mind?" Her voice was thick with emotion and Harry wondered just what it was that the Egyptian had seen to make her this way.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, grin spreading on his face. "It seems like something that could work, especially if he is after rare card like you said. Besides," he added, ticking on the box which held the God card. "Obelisk doesn't seem to mind."

Ishizu's eyes widened in shock. "How did you know it was Obelisk?" she whispered.

"Recognised his magical signature," the Wizard said smiling like a Cheshire Cat. "Let's get something to eat, shall we. You must be hungry after such a long flight." He turned and stepped outside of the office, waiting for Ishizu to join him.

…_the next day_…

Harry swore softly under his breath as he and Ishizu made their way through the Museum. Yesterday he had seen parts of the exhibition when they were being unloaded, not really paying much attention to everything that went inside because he had to stay by Ishizu's side. They had worked alongside the Domino Museum to give everything its rightful place. Three specially sealed artefacts had been placed in a different chamber, one not open to the public. Harry thought they might have been specially brought in for researchers which would happen sometimes, but when he laid eyes on them this morning he understood why Ishizu had placed them in a special room. He had nearly had a heart attack when the Ancient history he had lived through had been encrypted into stone slabs and were now hanging on the walls of the Domino Museum basement.

One tablet showed the origin on the cards and how the Forbidden One could be summoned by the bearer of the Ankh. The second one depicted the link the God cards had with the Millennium Puzzle and below that his beloved, the Pharaoh with Seth. It described a struggle between them Harry hadn't known about and the Wizard silently wondered just what had happened between them when he had been captured by Bakura. Seth had always been loyal to the Pharaoh and had taken over when the man had sealed himself. It spoke of a darkness Harry hadn't seen. When his eyes had landed on the cartouche where the Pharaoh's name would have been written, his heart broke. The name had been removed.

"Welcome Mr Kaiba," Ishizu said suddenly, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. The man sure looked impressive with his dark clothes and overcoat. Tall, dark and glaring certainly seemed to have to be applied here again and Harry had to fight not to snort. Kaiba was carrying a metal briefcase and the Wizard was just itching to go through it. "It's an honour to meet you."

Seto Kaiba barely glanced at him as he continued to converse with Ishizu while being led trough the Museum, Kaiba's own bodyguards a full step behind the three. Ishizu continued to tell Kaiba a little about what she did and who she represented, but the Wizard could tell that the CEO didn't care about what she was telling him. "If you are looking for someone to find mummies then I must disappoint you," he said in a steely voice, clearly not happy with the way this conversation was going.

Harry snorted softly and Ishizu shot him a look which he returned with a cheeky smirk. Kaiba raised an eyebrow when Harry caught his gaze and the Wizard couldn't resist a wink before he focused himself on the corridor ahead. The CEO coughed and continued. "My company specializes in gaming technology. I have no interest in ancient stones from thousands of years ago."

Ishizu remained silent for a while as they made their way through the museum. "And what if I told you, Mr Kaiba, that the game called Duel Monsters originated in Ancient Egypt."

_Hook, line and sinker. Well played Ishizu, well played_. Harry smirked when a few emotions played on Mr Kaiba's face before it became an impassive mask again. He led the way down the steps to the basement. "It is a little known fact that Pegasus Crawford, the creator of Duel Monsters, became inspired for the game when he visited Egypt." Ishizu's voice echoed down the corridor and Harry flicked on the lights when he reached the floor. "Maybe this part of the exhibit will make you change your mind on what I am about to tell you."

Harry turned to look at the gobsmacked expression on the CEO's face. This one was a lot more fun. "The Ancient Egyptians, just like many other cultures, believed in spirits good and evil. They were housed in the hearts of the humans, brought forth when they were to be judged for a crime committed. These evil spirits, which would be taken from the humans, would be sealed inside stone slabs by the Pharaoh and his Court." Blue eyes travelled over the first stone, probably recognising most of the monsters on the stone, before his eyes served to the second stone. There they lingered on the figure of the Pharaoh. "This is one I would think would interest you most," Ishizu continued and Harry wondered if Kaiba was even paying attention to her.

"Why is Yugi on the stone?" he whispered, probably more to himself then to Ishizu. Harry's heart raced. Kaiba did know the reincarnation of the Pharaoh. If that was true then it was most likely that this Yugi had the Millennium Puzzle. _Don't get ahead of yourself Potter_, a voice of reason whispered in his mind. _You don't know that_!

"I wouldn't know of any Yugi," Ishizu continued oblivious to the turmoil in Harry's brain. "I can tell you that this stone depicts a battle fought with, what you call today as, Duel Monsters. The young King who battles alongside his Black Magician against a Priest Magician who wields the White Beast. These battles, or Diaha as it was once called, still rage on today." She shot a glance at Harry, who nodded back.

"This figure is the Pharaoh who ruled in the 18th Dynasty," she continued, nodding when the CEO replied the word Pharaoh back to her. "This cartouche should have depicted his name, but as you can see, someone or something removed it from the slab. Nowhere has his name been found, not even in his own grave or on the list of Kings. In other words, a Nameless Pharaoh."

Sadness filled Harry's heart, but the CEO looked anything but. "Pharaoh," he cried out, clearly insulted for some vague reason. "Stop talking nonsense! That is Yugi! He goes to my school. How could he be a Pharaoh from 3000 years ago? Where is the proof?"

"Don't be so naïve," Harry snapped, his eyes flashing dangerously. He didn't really care that he was breaking all the rules right now. Ishizu shot him a warning glare but he didn't care at the moment. "My Pharaoh is not some school student Mr Kaiba, however much he may look like your Yugi. If you hadn't noticed, the Priest standing opposite him looks exactly like you!"

"Preposterous," Seto snorted his own eyes now cold as ice.

"So when a child looks like their father or mother it is also impossible?" Harry asked, crossing his arms across his chest. The box with the God card hummed with magic and one of the lights flickered in the hall. "I couldn't be that this is like an ancestor or reincarnation?"

Seto snorted again, standing a little straighter in a high and mighty way. "I do not believe in reincarnation."

Harry rolled his eyes. "So how do you explain that?" he asked, pointing towards the tablet. He felt a little childish, arguing with this man, or maybe nostalgic but something just irked him about this man.

"You sound like one of _them_," Seto said with a huff and Harry felt a tick appear at his eyebrow. "A hocks, a trick, whatever you wish to call it. This stuff is not real."

"Oh, just _stuff _is it now?" Harry started, but Ishizu had enough of his behaviour and called him to a halt. "Mr Potter that is enough! You are not here to create fights over right and wrongs. Honestly you sound like a child," she huffed. "Behave yourself or I will send you back."

Harry huffed and crossed his arms, leaning back against one of the walls next to the third tablet. "Yes dog, stay in the corner," Seto Kaiba said with a small smirk. How a mere child could get under his skin, the green eyed Wizard didn't know but he felt like a fifteen year old again. Harry opened his mouth again do give the CEO another tongue lashing but Ishizu interrupted him. "Don't you dare Mr Potter," she hissed before turning to the smirking Seto Kaiba. "And you, remember that you are a guest here. This is business, not a game, so stop harassing my guard. If you want what I have to offer you will have to impress him as well."

The Wizard fought the urge to smirk at the CEO who was glaring at him by now. "Very well," he muttered steely, clearly annoyed by being spoken to like that. "You spoke of a rare card."

"Yes," Ishizu said sternly, sending one last glare in Harry's direction before gesturing towards the Gods depicted on the second stone. "Behold the Three Gods which were never meant to be made."

Icy blue eyes widened when the CEO looked almost hungrily up at the three Gods. "Mr Crawford created the three God cards because of these carvings. They are the God of the Obelisk also known as the Tormentor, the sky God Slifer also known as Osiris and lastly the sun God Ra!" At least the young CEO seemed to be impressed by this. _Well, he had better be_. "These three Gods are the representation of the balances of the world. Good and evil, light and dark, heaven and earth. The one who holds them all, the supreme ruler, would also be known as the King of Games. The Duelist King!"

And that definitely had Kaiba's attention. Harry could see the spark of ambition, and almost greed, grow inside those eyes. "Duel King you say? Interesting. And who has these cards now?"

"That is something I want you to find out Mr Kaiba," Ishizu said. "When Mr Crawford created these cards he realised that a piece of the Gods had seeped inside, making them much more powerful. They are the ultimate cards in this game. When Mr Crawford realised just how powerful these cards had become he tried to get rid of them, but couldn't in the end. He asked to get them buried inside the Valley of the Kings where their spirit's dwelled. Unfortunately they were stolen before they could be sealed."

"Stolen?" the CEO looked absolutely horrified, but was that because he was against stealing or someone else had the God cards in their hands. "By whom?"

"The Ghouls," Ishizu said her voice quiet and cold. "You've heard of them I presume?"

Seto nodded his expression on murder. "I've heard rumours. They are an organization of people who play with fake cards to cheat into getting every rear card in the world. They sell them on for millions only to disappear." He seemed to be struggling with himself. "They are an abomination and my company is leading the search, but it is quite impossible with the old techniques. That is why we are busy with tests on the new machine." And why he at first felt like he had been wasting his time.

"It is one of the reasons why we asked you Mr Kaiba," Harry said, his eyes glittering at the half dark of the part of room he was standing in. His voice had darkened slightly and he felt odd, as if someone was half possessing him. Ishizu at first wanted to give him a warning look, but when she was him standing in the half dark next to the Ancient tablet. He must have looked slightly intimidating because even the tall, dark and glaring looked impressed and slightly uncomfortable. "We understand that you are interested in these God cards."

"I think we have established that," Seto said, his voice flat as if he tried not to let any emotions through.

"Then organise us a Game," Harry felt his presence fade into the background as the possession took full effect. He wasn't fighting the presence though. It felt warm and good, like he had been reunited with his Ka creature again. "We would like to see the fighting on the streets of this city. And with your new technology that shouldn't be a problem."

"And why should I organise a tournament like that?" the CEO asked, raising an eyebrow.

A wide grin spread across Harry's face, a golden gleam in his eyes. "Because we have something to bargain with. What would you say to one of the God cards?"

The gleam in the CEO's eyes said it all.

**A/N: I'm not to sure if they would have travelled with the artefacts on the boat, but since they would have been loaded onto a container ship no persons would be allowed to travel with it apart from the crew members. So they would have probably travelled by airplane. Or that's what I figured anyway. Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing! I hope there will be no confusion, this is a Harry/Atemu story. I was a little bit out of it in this chapter so there might be part where even I lost the plot a little. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review!**

**Warning for this chapter: mild lemon, slash**

**Chapter 4  
Loosing my touch**

Working with Seto Kaiba definitely proved to be fun, though Harry would never admit it out loud. The kid had inspiration for thousands and had the logic and patience to make most of it come true. Sure most of his work was related to the gaming industry, (his whole business revolved around gaming for Ra sake!) but Kaiba also kept an eye on economics and world trade. Then to think the kid was only sixteen years old!

Hermione had written Harry about everything relating to Kaiba and Crawford. Both men had turned out to be quite interesting. The history lesson had certainly explained a lot about how Kaiba had reacted the first few times he had met with the young CEO. Kaiba still regarded him with a calculating expression, as if he expected Harry to drop everything and run around his company building butt naked. Not that Harry hadn't fantasised about it. All those boring talks about security measures and rules for the Dueling grounds made Harry want to run and hide! He almost wished he was back in Ancient Egypt.

"We'll be at the Museum all day today," Ishizu said as she walked into the kitchen. Harry was sipping from his tea, pursing his lips slightly as she said this. She raised a dark eyebrow, her blue eyes taking in his sleepy form. "Don't forget Mr Potter," she continued sternly, reminding Harry of his old Transfigurations Professor. "You wanted to work for me more then I wanted you to work for me and even though you have proved yourself useful to me, you seem more bored most of the time then willing to help! I thought you wanted this? You want to find the Pharaoh probably even more then I do, so why are you so annoyed all the time?"

Harry sighed a little. "I'm just so bored," he whined, frowning a little as he tried to suppress a yawn. "I thought it would be fun to guard someone again, but there is no action. Whenever you are at the Museum you just sit in the office and do paperwork, or some rich prick comes to you with some relics he wants you to fawn over. When you go to Kaiba Corp. at least there I got a little bit of a distraction, because Kaiba actually seems interested in my opinion about his gaming technology. He wasn't at first of course," he muttered, snickering softly.

Ishizu rolled her eyes and started on her breakfast. They had been in Japan for about two weeks and the tournament was about ready to start. Kaiba had planned an announcement for tomorrow nationwide, start date for upcoming Monday. It would give participating Duelists four days to get here and buy their Duel Disks. "I didn't realise you could be this childish or I would have never offered," the Egyptian muttered, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

He pouted. "That's not a very nice thing to say," he said. Ishizu raised a delicate eyebrow, clearly not impressed with him this morning. "I miss Egypt," Harry confessed after a while, staring out of his kitchen window. The world was waking up fully now on and a few birds zoomed past his house. "I miss those who I have left behind and even if I have my family here, I felt at home there. I feel like I've lost a part of me." _Though that empty feeling could just be that I haven't found Yahya yet_.

It confused him. The Wizard sighed again and lowered himself onto a kitchen chair, rubbing his face tiredly. He belonged here, in this day and age. Why did his heart long for that Ancient age of Pharaoh's and High Priests? Was it the thrill of racing over those sand dunes and chasing after bandits, working on complex traps which no-one would ever break or his endless squabbles with the High Priest? How infuriating that man could be at times and how fun it was to wind the man up, get under his skin and judge his every move.

Harry had to admit that he had gotten used to Palace life. He had known all of the servants and their families. Every bit of gossip about the happenings within city walls had been whispered into his ear by the servant girls. They were like a family and while Harry had been given a higher standing then them, he had always treated them the same. When they needed help, they would come to him and he would never turn them down.

The Priests had been reluctant to warm up to him, criticising most of his moves when he started his training under Mahado. The Court Magician and Isis had been the only ones to fully trust him. In the end Karim and Shada had still been hesitant with him even if Harry had proven himself a hundred times over. Shimon, the advisor of the Pharaoh, had followed the man in trusting Harry completely. As for the Pharaoh… Harry would do anything just to hear that man's voice again.

Working with Ishizu had certainly been fun until now. She was great to tease and they often held long winding conversations about everything and nothing. They had grown closer, living together under one roof. Sure the Egyptian had her moments, but so did Harry. No-one was perfect after all. But she had introduced him to a new world. An interesting new world full of possibilities.

Because of her Harry had found Seth's counterpart, his reincarnation, in this time. Kaiba could be just as irritating and fun to tease as Seth had been. It was probably why Kaiba had tolerated him though. That and Mokuba liked the Wizard. No-one could deny Mokuba anything, not even his stone faced older brother.

Ishizu sighed, breaking Harry out of his musings. "I actually planned to do a full day at the Museum today, but I guess we could go out for a long lunch. Tomorrow I have another meeting with Kaiba in the morning. You can have the afternoon off if you wish."

"Tomorrow are the final meetings then?" Harry asked and Ishizu nodded. "I take it that you are participating in the tournament as well?" Another nod. "In a disguise of course."

"What is your point?" the Egyptian asked, frowning slightly.

Harry smiled a little, turning to look his temporary employee in the eye. "My family will be coming over this weekend." Ishizu looked a little surprised. "Am I allowed to let my Godson join us? I promise he won't be in the way and once we reach the finals he will return here to watch with the rest of the family."

Ishizu stared at him impassively, those blue eyes void of anything that would tip Harry on what she might be thinking. The Wizard fidgeted a little, getting quite nervous when the Egyptian remained silent. Was she going to refuse? Was that why she remained silent, thinking over how she was going to let him down gently? Was he going to be letting his Godson down again? "You do realise that, should I allow this, you will have to work twice as hard? The Ghouls will not just back down because we have a child with us."

The Wizard blinked. Did that mean…? "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think I could protect everyone," he said, huffing a little when he was underestimated again. "Nothing might have happened so far to prove my worth Ishizu, but I am quite capable in protecting those I love."

"I know that Harry," the Egyptian said, leaning over to pat his hand. "I talked to both Jack and Bill after we came to an agreement. I needed to know that I made the right decision in taking you on as a bodyguard," she said sternly when Harry looked at her with a slight betrayed look. "They vouched for you, telling me that you were more then capable in protecting me and anyone I would do business with. They also warned me about your boredom."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Really? Can't believe those two. Do them a favour and what do you get?" he muttered.

Ishizu giggled, blue eyes sparkling in mirth. "You know, you should be thankful to those two."

Harry waved the comment away, a spark returning into his eyes. "Is that a yes then? I must warn you that my family will probably not leave you alone when they realise that you live under my roof."

"I'll risk it," Ishizu said with a smile.

…

"Are you out of your mind!"

Startled blue eyes looked up at him as Harry stormed into the basement of the Museum. "I don't know what you…"

"Bullshit Ishizu," the Wizard hissed. "I get that I can be really annoying at times and bored out of my mind, but that does not mean that you can just take off like that. What did you think would happen when I turned around and realised that you had disappeared?"

The bearer of the Tauk blushed a little. "I had to return to the Museum," she stammered.

"And it couldn't wait until we had finished with the order so we could return together?" Harry asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know I had a minor breakdown this morning because I was bored, but that doesn't mean that I will abandon my duty in protecting you!" Ishizu stared down at her hands, an embarrassed blush spreading across her cheeks. Harry sighed. At least she had the decency to look embarrassed. "How did you give me the slip anyway? I was sure I had all the exits covered."

The Egyptian raised her hand as if she wanted to touch her Tauk but changed her mind at the last second. Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Must have been an oversight on your part," she said quickly crossing her arms. She was definitely hiding something, but Harry let it slide for now. Even if he wanted to slap her on the back of the head for lying to him and giving him the slip.

"So, what was so important that you had to give me the slip? You could have just asked if we could hurry back," Harry said, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

Ishizu sighed and shook her head. "This was something I had to do alone."

"You could have just asked to be left alone," Harry muttered, huffing slightly. "I leave you alone when you ask me to leave. What was so different about this time that you felt like getting rid of me?"

She hesitated again, looking uncertain. Harry stepped further into the room, when he suddenly noticed a lingering magic inside of it. The Wizard turned, quite certain that there was more then them in the room. He looked around, taking up a defensive position in front of Ishizu. Someone was here, he just knew it. "What…?" Ishizu started but Harry quickly shook his head.

"Someone's here," he muttered. No, not someone. Not completely anyway. But he couldn't describe it. It felt odd and empty, yet slightly familiar.

Ishizu shifted behind him, but this time he wouldn't let her out of his sight. Not when his senses were screaming at him that something was here. "No-one's here Harry," she whispered softly, though she sounded uncertain. "We are the only ones in this room."

The Wizard shook his head. "There's someone else," he muttered before raising his voice. "I know you're there. Show yourself now or face the consequences."

It remained silent for a while before a deep chuckle echoed through the room. "_Still the same as always I see_," an eerily familiar voice spoke, filling the room with memories of the past. "_Making demands. Protecting the people, even if it seems to be just one this time. Have you not lost hope after all these years, because I have._"

"_Who are you_?" Harry asked, frowning. He didn't even notice when he switched to Ancient Egyptian. _All these years_?

The shadows in the room seemed to grow larger in one corner of the room and Harry took a hesitant step backwards, successfully blocking in Ishizu against the wall and him. "_That hurts Harakhty_," the voice said in a mocking tone. "_I would have thought you would have at least remembered me. I am your old Spirit partner after all_."

A figure arose from the shadows, but remained where he was. It was almost as if the creature was afraid of stepping into the light. The creature was tall, about as tall as Hagrid, and had an animalistic feel to him. Glowing blue/green eyes sparkled in the tl-light. They told of long years in the dark, of longing and loneliness. They were eyes Harry knew very well. The animal growled softly, exposing large fangs. Something golden gleamed in the darkness. Harry knew these features, these items the creature carried. "_Yahya_," he whispered.

"_Oh so you do remember me_?" the creature said with a toothy smile.

"_Of course I remember you_," Harry said, relaxing his stance and taking a step towards the Jackal and away from Ishizu. "_How could I forget my ally. Someone who guided me and fought by my side. I don't believe I thanked you for that though. So thank_…"

"_Not yet Harakhty_," the Jackal said, holding up one of its arms. "_You can thank me once all this mess is dealt with_."

Harry frowned. "_What mess_?"

The Ka Spirit looked like he wanted to take a step forward, but something seemed to hold him back. It was almost as if the Jackal was uncertain what would happen once he stepped into the light. "_You must have noticed by now Harakhty that a strange _game-" he spat the word "-_has started. As you requested I have kept your Pharaoh safe, but I don't know how much longer I can do this. It's only a matter of time before my card will be discovered. It is in the Pharaoh's possession, but who knows what will happen once he discovers it_."

Green eyes widened. "_What_?"

"_All the Ka's who have been turned into cards already lost their humans_," the Jackal continued in a grim tone. "_It's different for you and I though, for obvious reasons._"

Harry sighed, rubbing his face before going through his hair in frustration. "_So that means that anything could happen? And I was hoping this would be easier at least_." He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "_You couldn't get your hands on this card and deliver it to me by any chance_?"

Yahya shook his large head. "_Unless you are with the Pharaoh, I couldn't do that. I was only able to appear here because the Pharaoh was here not too long ago. You're spiritual powers pressed against each other so I could appear. I will disappear again soon though_."

"_You mean he was actually here_?" Harry asked, his heart racing in excitement. "_My Pharaoh, he was here_?"

The great Jackal nodded, questions burning in those bluish green eyes. "_Tell me Harakhty, do you remember his name_?"

The question caught him off guard, shaking Harry enough to show the raw emotion of his face. His shoulders shagged in defeat, his head lowered a little as the Wizard shook his head negative. "_I try every day_," he whispered softly. "_I remember his face, the way his crimson eyes sparkle when he laughs. The way his hair sways in the desert wind. That delicate body, scarred only by use of magic, but still lethal in more ways then one. I remember everything, even his voice! But his name escapes me every time. It's like the Gods are laughing at me, toying with me and trying to drive me insane_."

Yahya snorted. "_You're not the only one. The Pharaoh lost his memories_," he explained when Harry looked at his Ka partner. "_He doesn't remember who he is, or what he was. I'm sorry Harakhty. I could not protect him from that._"

"_It's fine_," Harry said weakly, shaking his head. "_You did everything you could do. I am grateful. You did well._"

The Jackal seemed to finally relax, fading back into the shadows again. "_Thank you_," he whispered, his voice once more but a mere echo. "_I will see you soon Harakhty. Very soon_."

"_Wait for me, my friend_," Harry whispered to the now empty corner.

…

…**Dream sequence, mild lemon…**

Harry moaned softly as a delicate hand travelled down his naked body. Soft lips were pressed against his neck, before a set of teeth bit into the thin skin. Harry hissed in pleasure, letting a deep breath escape when a tongue licked the bite mark. "You're going to be the death of me," he moaned before slipping his arm around the other man's waist and pulling him across his chest. Lips crashed into his own and hungrily started pushing against him.

The raven head grabbed his lover's face, pulling the man away a little without loosing in heat of the kiss. Harry licked the bottom of the man's lip, asking for permission. The mouth opened a little wider and the Wizard stuck his tongue into the hot hole, tasting his lover. The moan he was awarded aroused him fully. Harry pushed his hard member again the man's body, earning him another groan.

The Wizard grinned and broke the kiss, opening his green eyes only to have glowing crimson stare back at him. "You never stop to amaze me," he muttered before burying his head into the man's neck.

"You smell so good," Harry moaned between kisses, letting his hands roam his lover's naked form. "You haven't been sneaking into my bathing chambers again have you?"

The man chuckled, letting another moan escape as Harry sucked on a sensitive spot. "Are you sure _you_ haven't been sneaking into _my_ bath chambers Harakhty," his lover replied in a husky voice, full of emotion and desire.

Harry raised his head at where it was buried into the man's neck. He raised an amused eyebrow at the pout on that cute face. Crimson eyes startled wide when the Wizard turned them around so his lover was lying beneath him, keeping the man in place with his legs. He pushed against the man's chest when his lover tried to raise himself. "This is punishment for your cheek," he replied huskily to the question in those crimson eyes.

Green eyes travelled over the smaller man's body, a playful smirk on his face. His lover squirmed slightly under his intense gaze and pout intensified. Harry bowed forward, placing a light kiss on those full lips before trailing light kisses down the man's neck and chest. Arriving at one nipple, he blew on it, earning a shiver and a soft moan. With a smirk Harry blew lightly on the other nipple as well. "Harakhty," his lover moaned, trying to push his hips up. The man's erect member touched Harry's own and the touch send a wave of pleasure through him.

Harry moaned, but moved up and out of reach. "Not yet," the Wizard whispered, giving the hard nipple a lick. "I'm not finished punishing you yet."

His lover groaned, pushing his delicate hands through Harry's raven locks. Harry licked at the rosebud, letting his teeth nip at it before sucking at it softly. The smaller man squirmed underneath him, moaning and begging Harry to do more. When the raven head himself couldn't take it any longer, he continued his way down.

Green eyes stared up into crimson eyes once more. They were clouded by lust and need, but also overflowing with love. Harry licked the man's erect member once, watching his lover's reaction. Crimson eyes widened and the smaller male tensed slightly, before letting out a shuddering breath. "H-Harakhty, p-please," the man begged, reaching with his hands.

Harry smirked before licking the man's shaft again, teasing his lover's balls with his hands. "Do you want this?" he asked teasingly, licking the man again before sucking a little on the top.

"Y-yes," the man stuttered, flushing and setting his pale skin on fire.

"I can't hear you," Harry said softly, blowing over the man's penis before licking it again. "What is it that you want?"

"P-please," his lover begged. Those delicate hand's reached for him again, but without raising himself Harry was just out of his lover's reach. "I want you Harakhty. I want you in your mouth. Please!"

Harry smiled, drinking in his lover's tender form. "Who am I to refuse such a plea from the one I love?" And he took the dripping member into his mouth.

…**End dream sequence and lemon…**

…

Harry combed with one hand through his hair, trying to forget the dream he had this morning. Since Yahya had appeared to him yesterday the Wizard hadn't been able to focus. The conversation was still playing through his head, tormenting him. What would happen when Yahya was summoned? Would he die like he should have done back in Egypt or would nothing happen at all? Since Harry was still alive, the Jackal should not be summoned completely when played as a card. Or could the souls of the Ka beasts really be summoned to the playing field? Then if so, what about Mahado, who had fused his Ba with his Ka and died, sealed into the stone slab for eternity. Was the Illusion Magician the same when summoned? Maybe he could try and find Mahado and see if it could summon the Ancient Court Magician fully.

The Wizard shook his head. He couldn't do that to his friend and teacher. Harry sighed and continued on his way to the city centre. Ishizu had given him the day off since he couldn't focus. The dream came back to the forefront of his mind again, making Harry shiver in anticipation. It had been the Pharaoh who he had made love to, he was sure of it.

As he absentmindedly waited for the light to turn green, the time-traveller wondered if he should have stayed in bed. Or at least gone with Ishizu to Kaiba Corporation. He could have annoyed the blue eyes genius and played a few games with Mokuba. When Teddy would arrive he was sure the Metamorphmagus would love the youngest of the Kaiba brother's. Harry wondered how Hermione would react in meeting Ishizu. Her annoyance with anyone who practiced Divination was legendary. It would certainly be something he didn't want to miss.

"Yugi!"

The cry startled Harry, making him turn towards the sound. It was a teenage girl and she was staring from across the road. He had heard that name before and always from the same man. Kaiba had called his rival in Duel Monster by the name of Yugi. But he had heard him use the same name the first time they had met in the Museum. The name belonging to the man he had recognised on the Ancient Stone. The man Kaiba had confused with _his_ Pharaoh.

Harry turned again at the direction the girl was looking, forgetting that he was standing in the middle of the road. His heart rate sped up, thumping loudly in his ears. It was beating desperately against his chest, like his heart wanted to jump free from its restriction. His green eyes sparkled when they noticed a young body wrapped in dark clothes, a heavy looking golden object resting against it. His eyes widened when he recognised that eccentric hairstyle. Only one person could have a hairstyle like that and that was…

"HARRY!" someone shouted and the raven head turned just as a car slammed on its breaks. Something barrelled into the Wizard and Harry was flung onto the pavement just in time. The car still drove over his left foot, his right was luckily out of the way or it would have been hit too. Harry barely noticed that he cried out in pain, feeling to disorientated from when his head had smashed against the pavement.

The world spun around him, but Harry forced his eyes to remain open. He had to stay awake. He had to see if he had been right. If it had been _his_ Pharaoh who had walked on this side of the road. The Wizard tried to turn his head, but his body refused to listen. Even his heart beat was slowing, discouraging Harry completely.

He could feel the ground tremble underneath him and faces Harry had never seen before hung over him. They were talking rapidly but the language they used was completely lost to him. It didn't frighten him though, there was something comforting about the language. It was almost as if he had once known it, but had no memory of using it. A soft, almost frantic voice, came from the people around him and suddenly a child was hanging over him. His violet eyes stared at him with a strange type of intensity he hadn't seen in a long time. They were kind and caring, piecing through his soul with such force it would have made him flinch had he known been able to move.

The young child's mouth moved in a calming rhythm making Harry smile faintly, zeroing in on his face. His eccentric hair swayed when he tilted his head questioningly. The Wizard's hand twitched as he fought to raise it. He wanted to touch that familiar face. The face of his lover. A blush was spreading over those pale cheeks, probably caused by Harry's intense stare.

Harry's smile widened and he felt the last of his strength fade away as a familiar voice called out his name. "_I have finally found you my love_," he whispered, not noticing that it was actually Ancient Egyptian. The last thing he saw was a confused flash of recognition in those violet eyes and a bunch of wild brown hair.

**A/N: Aw, aren't I just evil! Next chapter Harry's family will be in Japan, meaning an over concerned Hermione, a laid back Ron and a hyperactive Teddy. Maybe more, we'll see. And Duel City will start.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. I was actually planning on updating Crashing the Lemonade Stand first, but Teddy wouldn't quit bugging me. And before people are going to ask and say that Teddy wouldn't be able to communicate in Japanese, he is undercover. The whole group is under a spell so they would be able to understand each other and communicate with the people around them. Teddy, since he is a Metamorphmagus, is under a complex glamour. I know I should have just incorporated it in the story, but I couldn't find the space without it sounding wrong. Gomen!**

**I understand that the Duel Monster cards mentioned in this chapter might not have existed in the timeline of Battle City, but let's pretend shall we! ;)**

**Chapter 5  
Of Injuries and Cards**

Harry woke from laughter in his hospital room. He groaned softly, successfully getting the laughing voices to quiet. His head felt heavy and when he tried to move his body, pain shot from his foot up through every muscle. "Uncle Harry," a voice whispered next to him. The raven head turned his head and cracked open one eye to look at the owner of the voice. Concerned brown eyes stared back at him. Harry frowned. "Teddy? What are you doing here kiddo?"

He was quite sure that his Godson wasn't supposed to arrive until this weekend. "We wanted to surprise you," he whispered with a pout. "The lady at your house said that you were in the hospital. Again!"

Harry chuckled at the disappointment in his Godson's voice before grimacing. Damn, his head really hurt. "Sorry cub," the Wizard whispered back and he fought with his aching muscles to lift his arm. The raven head stroked his Godson's cheek, earning a small smile. "I'll do it better next time. But how is it you are already here? Don't tell me you skipped school to get here earlier."

"That would be my idea Harry," a female voice spoke from his left and Harry turned his head slowly to see Ron and Hermione sitting on the hospital chairs with their back's to the window. It was growing dark outside, so it must be quite late already. Or was it early? Harry raised an eyebrow at his best female friend. "Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?" he asked with a smile, causing Ron to chuckle next to his wife.

She rolled her eyes and swatted her husband on the knee. "What was that for?" Ron asked with a pout.

"You can't hit patients in hospital," Hermione said dismissively. "At least you got your humour back Harry. What were you thinking standing in the middle of the road, staring off into space? Really, I thought Luna might be possessing you or something."

Teddy hesitantly pulled at Harry's hospital gown, causing Harry to turn back to look at his Godson. "What's wrong kiddo?"

The Metamorphmagus chewed a little on his lower lip and Harry reached out to tug the lip from between his Godson's teeth. "Not good to eat lips cub," Harry said with a wink. "If you're hungry then grab a sandwich." The seven-year-old giggled, a spark returning back in the now brown eyes of his Godson. Harry sighed softly in relief, not liking that Teddy had that concerned look in his eyes. Teddy shouldn't be worried about him, it should be the other way around!

"How can Auntie Luna possess you?" Teddy asked cutely with a childlike innocence. His interest suddenly drifted to the remote for the bed. Harry reached and pointed to the 'up' button. "Press that," he whispered. Brown eyes looked up at him for confirmation and when Harry nodded, he pressed it curiously. The Metamorphmagus dropped the remote in shock when the bed suddenly started to move up, raising Harry slightly.

Teddy looked up in shock, probably thinking that he had hurt his Godfather in some way or form. Harry smiled gently at his Godson, biting back a wince when he raised his arm to pat Teddy's head. "It's okay," the raven head said softly. "Just don't get too excited with it. Press it gently again."

The seven-year-old picked up the remote again and with one last glance he pressed the button again. The bed was raised quite gently, stopping suddenly when Teddy stopped pressing it before he pressed it again. Harry grimaced at the bumpy ride and Hermione quickly told Teddy to stop when the bed was high enough for Harry to sit comfortably. She had a large smile on her face though, seemingly enjoying Harry's discomfort at the raising of the bed. Ron didn't seem to mind the sight either.

Harry shook his head, feeling his eyes wonder a little away from his Godson's face. Andromeda was sitting on another hospital chair, half hidden by her grandson because Teddy was hanging on the hospital bed. She was sporting a kind smile and a twinkle in her eyes. Her hair was short and greying and her features still reminded Harry of her insane, but dead, sister. Andromeda was different though and a great grandmother to Teddy.

The room was otherwise unoccupied, much to Harry's relief. "It's was a joke Teddy child," Andromeda said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder before sitting back again. "Your aunt Luna is very good at letting other people know about certain things without talking. We asked for a private room," she answered Harry's unspoken question. "Once you are well enough to move, we'll get you discharged and your foot healed fully."

A soft knock startled almost everyone in the room and Harry slowly turned his head again to stare. It opened slowly and curious amethyst eyes stared into the room. The young child blushed and stepped a little further in the room, his eccentric hair swaying when he bowed. Harry tried to control his breathing as he watched a much younger, and paler, version of his Pharaoh stand uncertainly in the doorway. He even had a completed Golden Puzzle resting against his belly, hanging from a metal chain which hummed magic. It was subtle and Harry was sure that the others probably wouldn't be able to sense it.

Before the child could say anything, Teddy bounced over to him. Big brown eyes stared up at Amethyst coloured eyes and Harry could see his Godson's nose twitch. "It's rude to stare Teddy," he said softly and a big grin spread across the seven-year-old's face. "You're the boy from before," the Metamorphmagus said cheerfully. "Look, my uncle is awake now." And Teddy turned to point at Harry.

Harry, taking the opportunity to level out his breathing and schooling his expression in only cheerfulness, waved at the child. "It is good to meet you," he said cheerfully, before gesturing to Teddy to return to his side. The Metamorphmagus hopped over enthusiastically and leaned onto his side. Harry reached out and, minding his injuries, raised Teddy to sit on his lap. "It seems you've met my Godson."

Eccentric hair bobbed again when the child nodded, blushing slightly when he realised he had been staring openly at the raven head. "Hai," he spoke uncertainly, clearly embarrassed by the whole ordeal. "My name is Mutou Yugi. It is nice to meet you. We- uhm, I was there when you got hit by the car and wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"That is very kind of you Mutou-san," Harry said with a kind smile. "I hope I haven't traumatised you with my reckless behaviour."

Hermione huffed and they both looked in her direction. "What?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "You could have traumatised everyone with your reckless behaviour, especially Ron and me, but you never apologised to us."

"Come now Hermione," Harry said, whining a little as he looked at his best friend with a hurt expression. "That's not a very nice thing to say. I'm in hospital Hermione, you're supposed to be kind to me."

Ron snorted. "We gave up after third year."

"Ouch Ron," the raven head replied. "I'll remember that for next time."

"Who said there was going to be a next time?" Andromeda said sternly.

"With him there always is," the red head said with a cheeky smile and Hermione chuckled next to her husband. Harry pouted at his two best friends and Teddy patted his cheek. "I'll come visit you uncle."

Harry smiled and ruffled through his Godson's hair. "I know Teddy," he said. "And I will come visit you too, but I expect that not to be necessary. I may be a little reckless, but I expect better from my Godson."

Yugi chuckled softly, earning everyone's attention again. "Ah, you must find us incredibly rude," Harry said suddenly. "Please let me introduce everyone. These two one my right side are my good friends Weasley Ron and his wife Hermione. On my left side we have Black Andromeda. This little rascal is my Godson and Andromeda's grandchild Lupin Theodore, but we call him Teddy. My name is Harakhty, but my friends call me Harry." Harry was sure he could see recognition flicker in those Amethyst eyes.

Only Teddy seemed troubled that he had introduced himself as Harakhty and tugged at his hospital gown. Harry smiled at his Godson and bends a little so the seven-year-old could whisper into his ear. "Why did you say Haraty?"

"Harakhty is what they call me in Egypt," he whispered back, pressing a kiss on the side of Teddy's head.

"Would you like some tea Mutou-san?" Andromeda asked. "And please sit. All your standing around is making me feel tired."

Yugi blushed again and shook his head. "Thank you for the offer Black-san. I only came to check if Harakhty-san was awake. My friends will be waiting for me. It was nice meeting you all and I hope you get well soon Harakhty-san."

"Thank you Mutou-san," Harry said. "Have a good day." The same thing was echoed by his friends and Teddy waved as Yugi exited the room. Before the door could be closed fully a voice came drifting through. "Yugi! There you are mate. When Anzu and grandpa said you'd gone to the hospital, I was afraid that-" But the door closed so they couldn't hear anymore.

Disappointment filled Harry as he watched the young version of the Pharaoh go. He wanted to keep the child with him, see if Yugi knew who he was carrying with him and if he could talk to the man he loved. The resemblance was to close for comfort and Harry had to restrain himself from not leaping out of bed and going after Yugi. To beg for one last look, a touch and even a stolen kiss. He couldn't though, not when the child was still so young. "How old do you recon he was anyway?" Ron asked, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. "The kid was pretty short, but so was Harry for his age."

Harry pouted. "I still am."

"I can ask," Teddy cried out and before anyone could stop the seven-year-old he wormed himself out of Harry's seat and out the door. Andromeda half raised herself but Harry stopped her, shaking his head. "It's too late now anyways."

Before anyone else could move or speak the nurse entered. Asking for some privacy, she did a quick check-up. She helped him to the bathroom where he could use the facilities to his hearts content before returning him to the bed. By the time Harry returned to his hospital bed and was told he could be discharged once the doctor had checked him over. Teddy returned shortly after, excited and trying to tell everything that happened all in one go.

"Theodore, slow done," Andromeda said sternly, making the hyper seven-year-old shrink a little and crawl into Harry's lap. A second later he was smiling brightly again. "Yugi has some really funny friends," Teddy chatted excitedly. "They all go to the same high school. There are two boys who are as tall as Uncle Ron and a pretty lady like auntie Hermione. Yugi said he had just turned sixteen so I said happy late Birthday to him and his friend said that they should celebrate again. Then I said that it was nearly your birthday as well and that we are going to have a big party, but I wasn't supposed to say that," he quickly said, clapping his hands over his mouth and looking up at Harry with big brown eyes.

The raven head was already trying to keep up with the conversation, but when he heard that Yugi was sixteen he felt dread settling into his stomach. He was going straight to Hell for wanting a sixteen-year-old. "It's okay Teddy," Ron said quickly. "And it's very nice of you to invite Yugi's friends. I'm sure they will be doing other things though, so let's not get our hopes up."

Teddy shook his head stubbornly. "No, Yugi's friend promised. He said they would come if I told them the address. So I said we lived at the House of the Rising Sun!"

The four adults in the room laughed. Indeed they did.

…

That same morning Harry was discharged from hospital and healed fully by Andromeda at his house. Ishizu hadn't been to happy with him, scolding him for being so irresponsible, but Harry knew it was all concern. She had accompanied them when they toured the city that Saturday, discussing softly where the city would be cleared for duels and which safety measures had been taken. The tournament announcements had already been made, so Ishizu's business with Kaiba was at an end. It also meant that the town was swarming with Duelist, doing last minute card shopping and getting their Duel Disks. Teddy had shown a great interest in the card game and Harry promised to explain what he knew of the game.

"Well, first we'll need to get you some cards," Harry decided and he could hear Hermione and Ron smother their laughter. Ishizu and Andromeda had wondered off, waving Harry away when he planned to follow. He was still the Egyptian's bodyguard. Not that Andromeda couldn't look after Ishizu of course. "Where shall we…"

"This way Uncle Harry," Teddy said and he was already tugging on his Godfather's hand towards the end of the street. Harry chuckled while being pulled along by his Godson and laughing Ron and Hermione following close behind them.

Why Teddy had dragged him to this specific shop when they had passed about three heading down here, Harry didn't know but he felt like fate was having a laugh. Kame Game Shop's owner turned out to be owned by Shimon, or this time's version of Shimon. The man watched with amused violet eyes as Teddy explored every corner of the shop before focusing fully on the Duel Monsters section. "He seems a nice lad," Sugoroku said as Harry stood by the counter watching his Godson skim over the cards with Ron.

Harry smiled and watched Teddy excitedly chatting with Ron, holding up a few cards. "He is indeed," the raven head said, turning to look at the old shopkeeper. "It's just a shame that his parents can't be here to share into his beautiful character."

Violet eyes stared at him quizzically before understanding flooded them. Harry smiled sadly back at his Godson who was listening to Ron as the red head was explaining something. "It is strange and sad that my Godson would have the same fate as me, but I guess that happens. I just wish that he could have known his parents for a little bit longer then just a few months."

Sugoroku made a noise in the back of this throat and continued to watch Teddy interact with Ron. "I couldn't tell you how it is to live without parents while growing up, but I can tell by the way he interacts with your friends and you that he has found his family. My Yugi's -" Harry went slightly ridged but the older man didn't seem to notice "- father is never around either. The man is always away on business trips and such. Fortunately his mother is still here but she too has a busy life. I try my best with him of course, but still you always think that, where his father here, he would be much happier."

"I'm sure he's doing fine," Harry said, thinking back at the shy child he had met at the hospital. Sugoroku smiled warmly at him. "Well there you go," the older man said, chuckling at Harry's confused expression. "You just answered your own question. It isn't about who isn't here, but who is. Sure there will be moment where they will miss their parents, or parent in my case, but they will always turn to those who are left behind for comfort and guidance."

"Hmm," Harry hummed, but before he could say anything else he was interrupted by Teddy who had run over with a card in his hands. "Can I get this one Uncle Harry, please? It looks just like you." It wasn't like Harry could ever refuse those big brown eyes of his Godson and he took the card, ignoring a snickering Ron in the background. Harry couldn't really see the resemblance between this picture and his Animagus form, but he guessed if you removed the big horns sticking out of its head then the beast indeed looked like a lion. "I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted by this _Bicorn Re'em_ creature."

Teddy pouted, his big brown eyes turning even bigger when Harry didn't give his consent to the buy. "You can have it of course kiddo," Harry said quickly, already seeing the tears pooling in his Godson's eyes. "Tell you what, pick out any five cards on display and we'll get you a booster pack. Only this will mean that you can have one more present while we are here during your entire stay. Deal?"

The Metamorphmagus narrowed his eyes slightly in concentration as he thought it over, clearly not wanting to miss out on anything cool he might find on his stay here. "Deal," he said after a while, sticking out his hand to shake Harry's. The raven head shook his Godson's little hand before ruffling his hair and watching him sprint back to Ron who was openly laughing now. Hermione was watching the whole affair with her arms crossed. With this deal she at least couldn't accuse him of spoiling his Godson. She nodded approvingly before turning back to scanning the other merchandise.

Harry sighed dramatically when he turned back to the old shopkeeper, who was chuckling at Teddy's ability to make Harry do what he wanted. "That is quite an interesting skill he has," Sugoroku said amusement clear in his voice and Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. "What would you call that?"

"The puppy-dog eyes of doom," Harry muttered, placing the card on the counter when the shop bell rang. "Tadaima Jii-chan." The raven head fought the urge to groan. Fate, destiny, whatever it was, it was definitely screwing with him at this moment. "O-kaerinasai Yugi," Sugoroku replied smiling gently at his grandson. Harry turned to watch amethyst eyes widen in recognition as they took in the costumer within their small shop. Teddy looked up from where he was picking out his cards, looked at Yugi and quickly jumped up. "Look its Yugi-san," he cried in excitement, bouncing over to the teenager with renewed enthusiasm. "Look Yugi-san, I'm picking out my own cards. Uncle Harry said I could have five and a booster pack. What do you think?"

Yugi seemed a little startled by the question and blinked a couple of times, seemingly frozen on the spot. "Teddy, I don't think…" Harry started but Yugi interrupted him with a kind smile and a wave of the hand. "Its fine Harakhty-san," the teenager said cheerfully and he took the cards Teddy was showing him. "Those look really good Lupin-chan. Their very loyal cards if you treat them well. Tell you what, after the tournament come and find me so we can duel."

Teddy was positively beaming at the sixteen-year-old and he smiled widely when he took his cards back. "There is going to be a tournament?" the Metamorphmagus asked and when Yugi nodded, those big brown eyes focussed on his Godfather again. Harry tried not to flinch at the intensity of the stare. "Can I join the tournament Uncle Harry? Please?"

Before Harry could answer though, Hermione stepped forward. "Teddy, you haven't even started yet," she said kindly but sternly. "You should learn how everything works before you can start playing any duels. Your uncle Ron certainly didn't start in major competition the moment he won his first chess game."

Her husband nodded. "You first have to understand all the pieces before you can make a move and even then it will take a while before you can win a game. Tell you what, if you practice really hard with me, I will personally enter you in the next tournament when I think you're ready."

Teddy looked from Ron, to Hermione, to Harry and finally to Yugi, who gave an encouraging nod. Teddy's smile lit up the whole room. "As long as I can play against Yugi as well," he said, looking at the sixteen-year-old with hopeful eyes. Harry chuckled softly. The kid sure knew what he wants. "If you promise to practice hard and hold your cards dear, then we have a deal," Yugi said and he took the hand Teddy offered to seal their pact.

"That's two deals in one day kiddo, maybe I should bring you to the bank some time," Harry said when the Metamorphmagus hopped towards him again, his cards firmly in hand. "Dealing with those pesky employers of mine might be easier if I let you loose on them." Teddy grinned up at him, clearly relishing in the praise and giggled when Harry ruffled his hair. "Go on then, let's see those cards of yours." And Harry tapped on the counter.

Besides the already picked _Bicorn Re'em_ Teddy placed a wolf card next to it called _Silver Fang_. Then he placed a funny looking ape with a large sledgehammer next to it which read _Beast Striker_ and next came a dog held up in chains called _Chain Dog_. _It is probably the most logically called monster card out there_, Harry thought with a chuckle. The chuckle died on his lips when the last card was placed carefully on the counter top. Of all the cards in this shop his own Godson had to pick out the card closest to Harry personally. _Ghost Knight of Jackal_ depicted Harry's very own Ka beast, the _Mystical Knight of Jackal_, a stride on a steed. Really life was just messing with him now!

He could hear Yahya laughing inside his head and Harry did his best not to grid his teeth. That blasted Ka was laughing at him! Someone coughed politely close by and Harry looked up to see Hermione staring at him, clearly expecting some kind of response from him. She gestured with her head and when Harry looked down he noticed his Godson staring at him… again! "They uh…, look good kiddo," Harry said uncertainly, feeling slightly flustered when Yugi came to stand next to him to look at the cards.

The sixteen-year-old was so close they were almost touching without even trying. Harry's heart rate sped up and he fought not to sigh softly. All his senses sharpened for a while before dulling slightly. Yugi's body heat brushed against Harry's skin causing it to tingle and a set of butterflies started to flutter around madly in his stomach. Why was this boy causing him to react like this when he was in love with the Pharaoh? Why did he want to feel this child's skin against his own and kiss those soft looking lips? Why did he want to see lust and love in those beautiful amethyst eyes?

Maybe it wasn't fair to call Yugi a child, but he had to remain a child in Harry's eyes if he wanted to keep himself from ravaging this sixteen-year-old. He let out a tense breath when Yugi moved away and he felt the blood rush back into the rest of his body again. "These are really good cards Lupin-chan," the sixteen-year-old said with an encouraging smile. Harry could have sworn he saw crimson melt into those amethyst eyes for a moment as they looked up at his own green ones for conformation.

Harry gave a small shrug and the sixteen-year-old picked up a starter pack and rummaged a little through the loose cards selection before placing them on the counter with the other cards. "These will definitely help you to build your deck," Yugi said confidently.

"Thank you Yugi-san!" Teddy said enthusiastically and the seven-year-old beamed up at the older boy who was blushing again.

"It was nothing," Yugi said, waving it away. "Now if you don't mind, I have some -" The shop bell chimed again and an irritated voice floated to the front of the store. "Oy Yug! Are you coming or what?" A tall blonde was standing in the doorway, first looking annoyed before turning apologetic. "Ah sorry, sorry, I didn't know you had costumers."

"That's quite alright," Harry said with a smile, finally over the feelings which had kept him occupied and able to form normal speech patterns again. "We're sorry for delaying your friend."

"T-that's quite alright," the tall blonde said. "I'll wait for you outside Yug. It was nice meeting you sir." And with that he promptly shut the door again.

"You'll have to excuse Jonouchi, Harakhty-san," Yugi said, clearly embarrassed about his friend's behaviour. "He's a little tense. We're getting our Duel Disks today."

Harry smiled back kindly. "That's quite alright. We won't detain you any longer Mutou-san. Thank you for your help."

Yugi stared a second longer before he bowed and retreated to the back, out of sight. "You have a fine boy there Sugoroku-san," Harry said, nodding towards the exit Yugi had taken.

Sugoroku smiled and nodded as well. "That he is, Harakhty-kun, that he is." He took the merchandise and placed the cards into a special card holder, before piling them up neatly. "Will that be all?" Before Harry could say anything someone slapped him on the arm.

"We'll take these as well," Hermione said, daring him to contradict her as her brown eyes drilled into his own green ones. He swallowed a little and rubbed his arm as he nodded. She had collected a Shogi board and pieces and two Japanese puzzle boxes. The Shogi board was clearly Ron's idea, but he couldn't understand why she would want those Japanese puzzle boxes. The raven head sighed in defeat. "I guess it can't be helped," he said. Ron and Hermione snickered behind him.

…_Monday_…

The day was finally here. Harry dressed himself in a Shendyt in his Pharaoh's royal colours, a matching linen shirt to cover his chest and back but keeping his arms exposed. A knife was hidden under his Shendyt, strapped to his left leg and kept out of sight but easily accessible the moment he would need it. His wand was strapped to his right leg. Harry didn't think he would need it, because this was different magic and he would be surrounded by Muggles. It would be stupid of him to leave it behind though. Ishizu had asked him not to wear any jewellery, not that he would have done, but his red tunic was decorated with golden thread. The hood kept his face mostly in shadows and the simple mask he wore was also decorated with gold. His sandals were really comfortable, making Harry wish he could feel the hot desert sand under his feet.

Someone giggle behind him and Harry turned to watch Ishizu walk towards him in her usual attire. The only difference was that she was now wearing a waist length veil to cover her hair and most of her face. She was still wearing an extensive amount of jewellery though. Her Duel Disk looked slightly out of place. "Why Mr Potter, I hadn't realised you looked so good in Egyptian clothing," she said teasingly.

"Oh stop Ishizu, you're making me blush," Harry replied, playing along. She giggled again and a comfortable silence fell between them as they watched the sun rise in the east. "This really is the House of the Rising Sun," Ishizu suddenly muttered.

Harry turned to her, blinking questioningly at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Since coming here I believe we've seen the sun rise five times in this house," she commented.

The raven head blinked and thought back. "Oh yeah," he said softly, his voice thoughtful. "Well who would have thought? Then again this house is standing on the best place to watch the sun rise." He stared at it for a little while longer before turning away to look at his employer. "Shall we go then?" he asked with a smile.

Ishizu started walking. "We want to scan the area for any Ghouls before your family hits the town right? Since they are going to wander around before Teddy joins us, we would have until about noon before your Godson will get bored of watching others."

Harry nodded and took his place beside her, always one step behind. He wondered what chaos lay await for him and the others, but for now he would watch Battle City from under his mask.

**A/N: And another chapter done! Don't forget to review! The button is just here and it's calling you! :P**


	6. Omake 1

**A/N: When **_**SleepyMangaHead**_** asked me to do a bonus in Yugi's point of view I actually wanted to refuse right away. I wanted this story to be only in Harry's point of view. When I started thinking I could have a little bit of fun at the end of chapter 6, it began leading its own little life. Soon the one page Omake became two pages and then three and suddenly I had an entire chapter. So here's a little bit of fun in Yami/Yugi's point of view. It will start when Yami and Anzu go to the museum and end when Battle City starts. Have fun!**

**Omake  
My feelings for you**

Yami stared up at the ancient slate, wondering if he should feel more surprised. It seemed that something buried deep inside of him, like a guiding voice of sorts, had always known that he had been connected to Egypt. The fact that he was a spirit of an Ancient Pharaoh had shocked him at first, but the longer he stared up at the slate and his apparent picture, the surer he became of this particular fact.

He felt Yugi shuffle in the back of his heart and mind and for a split second he wanted to drag his partner to the forefront of his mind and share this information. But he knew that Yugi didn't want to let him go, even if it all turned out to be true. It meant that he would have to collect these God cards so he could return home… or to the afterlife at least. Was he really ready for that? After being locked away inside the Puzzle for thousands of years with only himself and a body-less voice for company, was he really ready to give up his new friends and his Aibou already?

Anzu was content with staring at the pictures and conversing softly with Ishizu at the moment and Yami let his eyes wander around the room. There was a third slate on display, one half hidden in shadows as if it wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. Curiosity took the Spirit towards it, his crimson shaded eyes twinkling ever so slightly. Someone seemed to chuckle in amusement, but when Yami turned around to look at Ishizu and Anzu he knew that it hadn't been them who had chuckled. The voice was masculine and almost animalistic and Yami recognised it as the body-less voice who had always kept him company in all those lonely years.

Curiosity took over again and Yami, once again, turned to the third slate. It was a lot smaller and there were only three pictures on it. They were surrounded by complex hieroglyphs which Yami couldn't decipher. The first picture was another Duel Monster, though this one didn't seem to be carved inside a card shape. It was much more like the Dark Magician and the Blue Eyes White Dragon. A familiar looking Jackal stood proud on the side lines, clearly watching over the other two in the second picture.

Yami was sure that it was him again in this picture. There was no mistaking his unique hairstyle. There was another man in this picture again, but this time it wasn't Kaiba. This man didn't seem to be wearing fancy clothes, to be honest the man only seemed to be wearing something around his hips. _Shendyt_. Yami frowned at the way they seemed to be holding onto each other, one hand resting on the other's shoulder while the other was pointing in the opposite direction. It was as if they wanted to be together but each were going in a different direction. Looking at it made Yami wonder what the connection between him and the other man was.

_Lovers_. Crimson eyes widened in shock and he took a step back (when did he get so close?) when the word echoed through his head. Lovers? But surely not…? _And why not?_

Why not indeed. If he had lived his life in Ancient Egypt he would have had friends there, so why would the idea of him having a lover shock him so? Was it because his lover had been a man? But no, that's not something which would have shocked him too much. He liked… but he shouldn't think such thoughts. He didn't belong here after all and what right did a spirit have to love?

_You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Pharaoh_, the body-less voice spoke and the puzzle seemed to hum where it was hanging around his neck. _Doesn't everyone have a right to live and love?_

Yami shook his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts of this conversation and he turned back to where Anzu was waiting. He caught her gaze and he saw wonder and worry mixed in there. Quickly, so not to worry her, Yami smiled. "Thank you for showing us this Ishtar-san," he said to the Egyptian with a nod.

The bearer of the Millennium Tauk smiled at him and glanced towards the left where a large clock hung on the wall. "That is quite alright." It was almost as if she was waiting for something to happen at any moment and would rather not have them here for much longer. "I'm happy to be of service."

The Spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh frowned a little at that but let it go. It wasn't his job to figure out the character of this woman, but to regain his lost memories and move on. "You certainly gave me a lot to think about," Yami said and after a short goodbye he and Anzu left the Domino Museum for what it was.

They wandered aimlessly for a while, much like they had done that morning before Anzu worked up the courage to speak. She was kind and gentle with a very protective streak when it came to Yugi, something Yami certainly admired. So when she spoke to him in a hesitant and worried tone, Yami looked up in worry. "W-what will you do now?" the teenager asked, her eyes shining with something the Spirit couldn't remember ever seeing in them before.

Yami looked pensively at the crowded street in front of them, his footfalls guided by his heart rather than his head. "If what Ishtar-san said is true, then it would be a good idea to start looking for these God cards," he said. Strangely the body-less voice with its witty comments was absent from his mind and heart at the moment. He could feel his partner sleeping in the back of his mind. "I don't want him to know." Anzu seemed to understand immediately who he was talking about and opened her mouth to protest. "I don't want him to worry about this. He still isn't ready to let me go and if he knew I was looking for a way to find my memories… he would see it as a betrayal. I cannot hurt him like that, but I need to know. I need to know the truth about what happened and why I was sealed inside of the puzzle. If collecting the God cards was the only way to find out what happened to your memories you would look for them too, would you not?"

Anzu remained silent beside him and for a moment Yami feared that she would say no. She was just as protective about Yugi as he was, but there was something there. That something told Yami that she would to the exact same thing. The brunette nodded almost reluctantly after a while. "I guess you're right," she said softly. "But you mustn't forget that Yugi is strong, stronger then you might think. He will be able to handle the situation if you tell him everything. Yugi's gone through a lot, Yami. He has not yet let me down and I'm sure, that if you let him, he wouldn't let you down either."

It was true that so far Yugi had proven himself over and over to Yami, but Duelist Kingdom was still fresh in his mind. That Duel with Kaiba when he had stopped that attack, wasn't that as much of a weakness as it was a strength?

"YUGI!" a familiar voice called out to them through the crowds and both Anzu and he turned to see Kujaku Mai running towards them. "So you've heard about it too huh? Well, it will be nice to Duel you again."

Yami frowned and Anzu seemed as surprised as he was. "What are you talking about Mai-san?" Anzu asked, beating him to it.

The blonde American blinked before muttering to herself in surprise. "Well I'll be… Came here without knowing." And she stared at Yami for a little longer before snapping out of it. "Rumour has it that some rich guy is organising a Duel Tournament in this city. Anyone who knows anything about Dueling came to this city tonight because the announcement is going to be made tonight. Haven't you noticed?"

Mai was right. "That's Dinosaur Ryuzaki," Anzu said in surprise, looking around as well. "And Insector Haga and isn't that Kajiki Ryota? Does that mean that…?"

Mai nodded, her eyes burning with anticipation for a good duel. "They're all Duelists. There is just one person missing to make this night complete since Yugi is already here."

Yami nodded as well, knowing exactly who she was talking about. "Kaiba." And as if he was waiting for that moment, the LCD screen on the building opposite them sprung to life. "Greetings fellow Duelists," the CEO of Kaiba Corp. said catching everyone's attention. Surely they had all been waiting for something like this to happen, but he guessed that no-one had figured out that it would be Kaiba organising this tournament. Or Battle City as he called it.

Well if anything, this tournament would prove to be interesting. Yami didn't care about the Ante rule, but it would be interesting to Duel Kaiba for his God card. That was what they would be playing for after all.

…

Yugi still felt a little worried about his… _cough_, sorry… about Yami. He had hoped that Anzu would be able to get the older Spirit to liven up a little and something had certainly came from it. They spoke a little when they retired for the night, talking about the upcoming tournament which Kaiba would host, but Yami had retreated shortly after. Yugi had let him, knowing that the man needed his space to think about everything which had happened.

There was something else bothering the Spirit as well, but the older man hadn't spoken about it. Yugi was sure that it had nothing to do with the tournament. Or at least not directly. Yami wasn't worried about Dueling his way to the finals, but it was probably his reasons why the Spirit wanted to enter this tournament which was troubling him. But as long as Yami didn't want to share his troubles, Yugi would continue to remain the man's silent support.

"Are you sure you don't want to know anything Aibou?" Yami had asked this morning. He had seemed oddly flustered and preoccupied, looking at anything but him.

"I told you, I'm fine not knowing your reasoning," Yugi said patiently, while gathering his things. They would wander around town today, running a few errands for his grandfather before helping him in the shop. Tomorrow Jonouchi and he were going to buy their Duel Disks so they could participate in the tournament. "When you're ready I will listen, but I can tell that you're still not yet comfortable with telling me, so I will wait."

Yami sighed, the manifestation of the Spirit looked troubled. "But I'm using your…"

"No," Yugi cut him off sharply. "While you're in charge when we play Duel Monsters, I enjoy watching you… I mean I don't mind watching you. I'm learning how to play the game through you and who better to teach me then the King of Duelists?"

Yami seemed to flinch at that for some odd reason, but Yugi paid it no mind. It was why he had hurried out of the house and decided to wander around town for a bit before starting his shopping. He wondered why Yami had seemed so flustered and suddenly remembered the state he had been in when he had woken up this morning. Flushing bright red, Yugi bowed his head and walked a little faster. It was the first time he had woken up with a… well… anyway… it was strange though. Yugi was sure that you were supposed to have erotic (_blush_) dreams to wake up like that, but he couldn't remember having any. There had been impression and tingling sensations all over his body, much like he imagined his body would feel after something like _that_.

The teen bit his lower lip as his imagination ran away with him, pleasing someone so they would feel the way he felt this morning. But then without the throbbing and almost painful _you-know-what_. No, they would feel pleasure and, well what you would normally feel when you did _the deed_. That man would… wait, when had he decided he would make love to a man instead of a woman?

Yugi came to a complete halt, startled by his own thoughts. He explored his feelings for a moment. When he was younger he used to imagine himself with a beautiful girl on his arm, taking her down the aisle and swearing his eternal love for her. It was something his mother had drilled into him after all. When you marry, you marry for love and you love that person for eternally. Never before had he shown any interest in loving a man, not since he started high school anyway. The other boys always teased him because of his height, or lack thereof, and his 'girly' voice. It wasn't his fault that he was a late bloomer.

He imagined being more like Yami when he reached a certain age (please, let it be sometime soon!), gaining in height and his voice deepening with age. Yugi could already feel his body changing, growing a few millimetres every day. He remembered Jonouchi saying that he had gained a few centimetres since the beginning of Duelist Kingdom and that he shouldn't grow too fast or he would be as tall as the blonde before the end of high school. It wasn't much but it meant a lot to Yugi.

The moment Yugi started walking again, a different thought entered his mind. What if it had been Yami who had the erotic dream last night? It could explain why the man had seemed so flustered and unable to look him in the eye. Maybe the Spirit had felt ashamed that he could have such an effect on Yugi's younger body? Should he ask the man?

Before the teen could make up his mind, someone called out to him. With a sigh Yugi stopped again. At this rate he wouldn't get any shopping done at all. Maybe he should just continue like he hadn't heard whoever had called out to him, but he had stopped already so faking ignorance was out of the question. Maybe he should…?

A frightened and panicky voice suddenly broke the hustle and bustle of street life and a car slammed on its brakes. Yugi saw only a flash of the man before he seemed to be pushed to this side of the pavement, slamming onto the concrete before screaming in agony. Yugi's heartbeat sped up to an alarming rate and while he stood frozen in his spot, panic threatened to bury him like a tidal wave. _Someone is hurt_, echoed through his mind. It was like two different voices were screaming at him, telling him both that he needed to go check it out. To see if he could help, but what could he do?

Before he could fully comprehend what was happening he was speeding through the gathered crowd, making use of his small body to quickly manoeuvre through the larger bodies. The scene in front of him almost made him sick. The man's left foot was completely crushed, bleeding heavily and kept at an odd angle. The rest of his body twitched, like it was trying to move. Raven locks were stained by blood and his slightly scarred face was turning a sickly pale.

Recognition surged through Yugi's body as the man's green eyes found his own. Kneeling down so he wouldn't be sitting in the man's blood but still able to keep eye contact, Yugi's decided to explore his feelings after helping this man. "Can you hear me?" he asked softly. "The paramedics are on their way so you'll be fine. Just lay still for now. Can you tell me your name?"

He tilted his head as the man continued to stare at him and he tried to fight the blush which was beginning to spread across his cheeks. Something about this man was really familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had seen the man before. Yugi noticed the man's hand twitch and he wondered if he should take it. Maybe it would comfort the man. On impulse he did, curling his own warm hand around the other man's cold one.

When the man spoke, Yugi almost let go of the hand. The teen had never heard any language like it before, but why did it sound familiar then? Maybe his grandfather had used it once, or could it be something else entirely? Could it be Yami who recognised this man? Who recognised this language? If the man could cause his body to arouse then why couldn't it be him who recognised this man? The teen wanted to say something, anything, but the injured man had already lost consciousness.

A woman appeared before them, busy haired and with fierce brown eyes. "Did you see what happened?" she asked, crouching down on the unconscious man's other side. "Do you know if an ambulance has been called yet? Are you familiar with…?"

Before Yugi could get overwhelmed by the questions from the obviously foreign woman, a man with red hair appeared behind her. "Breath Hermione, you're overwhelming the poor kid. The paramedics are on their way. Don't worry kid, that idiot's not going to die anytime soon."

Yugi blinked and all but gaped at the strange man. If he knew the raven head shouldn't he be showing concern? "I'm sorry but could you tell me…?" but before Yugi could ask anything he was interrupted by the arrival of Anzu. Apparently it had been her who had called out to him before. Why it had taken her so long to cross the street became clear when the teen looked up. The accident had caused a lot of onlookers.

"Yugi, what happen…?" she froze slightly when she noticed Yugi was holding onto the stranger's hand. Or rather the other way around. It may have started out that way, but he couldn't break out of the man's grip anymore.

The teen looked up, grinning sheepishly at his best female friend. "He won't let go anymore." Luckily any further explanation was interrupted by the arrival of the paramedics. Explaining the situation, Yugi was allowed to travel in the ambulance while Anzu went to the Kame Game Shop to explain why Yugi had to go there. In the ambulance the paramedics were able to relax the man enough for him to let go of Yugi's hand. The small teen felt relieved, though slightly mournful, about the loss of contact.

In the hospital he was asked to wait. It was here where he met the strange man and woman again. This time they were accompanied by an elderly woman and a small child. He spoke with them for a little while and, feeling incredibly intrusive, decided to leave. He left his phone number behind, asking them to contact him should anything happen and promising that he would at least visit them the next day.

_Why?_ Yami seemed confused by Yugi's actions when it came to the injured stranger. _Why do you care so much for a man you've never even met before?_

Yugi wondered the exact same thing.

…

The next morning was just as troublesome as the morning before, though at least this time without the raised… problem. His dreams were filled with impressions and conversations, but they spoke in the same language Yugi had heard the injured man use. Didn't that mean that he was receiving Yami's dreams and impressions of the man they had met? But the Spirit didn't seem to think so. In fact he was against Yugi going to the hospital and meeting this man again.

"_Why_?" Yugi asked the Spirit as they made their way through the halls of the hospital. "_Why are you so against me meeting this man? Even if you have no memories, your body is clearly reacting to seeing this man_."

"_No it's not_," Yami sputtered and he looked flustered, again. Now Yugi's curiosity was definitely at its peak. Trying to listen for any sign that he might be interrupting something, Yugi knocked on the door of the stranger's hospital room before entering. "O-jama shimasui," the teen mumbled entering the room. He couldn't help the blush as a stunning pair of emerald green eyes gazed at him from the hospital bed.

Realising he was being rude, Yugi bowed quickly in greeting. Before he could introduce himself, the young child he had met yesterday bounded over, staring at him with intense brown eyes. _I guess I deserve that_, Yugi thought quickly becoming uncomfortable with the intensity of the stare. The injured man came to his rescue, speaking in a soothing but stern tone. "Teddy it's rude to stare."

The child named Teddy (_such an odd name_) broke out into a wide grin. It formed his eyes into slight slits and the intense stare was lessened immediately because of it. Yugi found it kind of cute. Yami seemed to agree, chuckling at the sight the young child made. _Now aren't you happy we came?_ "You're the boy from yesterday," Teddy said. He turned to point at the man on the hospital bed. "My uncle's awake now."

Yugi felt oddly relieved when he heard the boy call the other man his uncle. Why he felt that way the teen wasn't sure, but then again he was unsure about any of the other feelings relating to this man as well. "It's good to meet you," the injured man said, waving Teddy to him. For a split second Yugi felt disappointed that he wasn't the one to be waved over to join the man's side, but pushed those odd sensations aside. "I see you've met my Godson."

The small teen nodded, realising with a blush that he had been staring at the green eyed man. _Now do you understand why I didn't want to meet him?_ Yugi rolled his eyes at Yami. He felt uncomfortable enough as it was without the Spirit scolding him. "Yes," Yugi said softly, trying to think of something to say without embarrassing himself further. _As long as you're here you might as well introduce yourself,_ an amused inner voice said. At least someone was enjoying his discomfort. "My name is Mutou Yugi. It's nice to meet you. We-" _great, now they would think he was a mental patient or something_. "Uhm, I was there when you got hit by the car and wanted to make sure that you were alright."

_There_, Yugi said. _Empathy usually covers up any slip ups. _Yami merely raised a single eyebrow. "That's very kind of you Mutou-san," the man said with a kind smile, making Yugi feel a little giddy. Why was this many causing these emotions? He didn't even know his name! "I hope I haven't traumatised you with my reckless behaviour."

_What an odd thing to say_. But before Yugi could say anything to reassure the man, the bushy haired woman huffed seemingly offended. The younger teen couldn't help but stare and so did the green eyed man. "What?" she said as if she was familiar with these kinds of situations. _Makes you wonder how many times this man has landed himself in hospital_, Yami said thoughtfully and Yugi detected a hint of concern. "You could have traumatised everyone with your reckless behaviour, especially Ron and me, but you never apologised to us."

Yugi watched the banter between friends in amusement and wondered if his friends would be like that too in a few years. _If you continue to be as close as you are now then you can be sure about that_, Yami said with a smile. _That would be nice_, Yugi said and watched the interaction between the man and the child. He chuckled as the child reassured his uncle and the man reassured the child in return. It was obvious they cared a lot about each other and the small teen felt a little envious, wishing to create his own bond with this man and his family.

"Oh you must find us incredibly rude," the man said suddenly, directing his green gaze back to Yugi. The teen tried his hardest not to shudder in anticipation and Yami wasn't being helpful either. "Please let me introduce everyone." _You had better make notes Aibou_, Yami said teasingly. _I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of them in future._ "These two on my right are my good friends Weasley Ron and his wife Hermione." Yugi wanted to gape. How was he ever going to pronounce those names right? "On my left side we have Black Andromeda." Yami snorted inside of their mind. This was going to be hell. "This little rascal is my Godson and Andromeda's grandchild Lupin Theodore, but we call him Teddy. My name is Harakhty, but my friends call me Harry."

Yami was almost hyperventilating in their mind and recognition together with lust rushed through the small teen at the sound of that name. It wasn't like the others. Ro-n was probably easiest to remember together with Te-di. The other two A-n-du-ro-me-da and He-ru-mi-o-neii (not that he would ever be able to pronounce that correctly) would be a lot harder to remember. Yugi had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to forget the name Harakhty even if he wanted too. He would have laughed at the Spirit's reaction had he not been in a room full of people.

The short teenager missed the interaction between Godfather and Godson, startled when Andromeda asked if he would like some tea. She even invited him to join them, but that was probably more out of politeness than anything else. "Thank you for the offer Black-san," Yugi said quickly, feeling another blush rise to his cheeks. He was doing that a lot lately. "I only came to see if Harakhty-san was awake. My friend will be waiting for me. It was nice meeting you all and I hope you get well soon Harakhty-san." _Safe._

Quickly saying his goodbyes Yugi left the room, feeling oddly relieved. _Told you so_, Yami said and the man crossed his arms over his chest. Yugi rolled his eyes at the man who was behaving childishly. Before he could say anything about it though, someone called him from down the hall. "There you are mate," Jonouchi called, Anzu and Honda following closely behind. "When Anzu and gramps said you'd gone to the hospital, I was afraid that we would have to sit around your sickbed again."

Yugi smiled up at the tall blonde, meeting them halfway. "Thanks for the concern Jonouchi-kun but I was visiting someone," the shorter teenager said, receiving a questioning glance from Anzu which he answered with a nod.

"Alright, let's go then," the tall blonde said with renewed energy and Honda smacked him over the head. "We're in a hospital idiot," the equally tall brunette said. "Show some respect."

Jonouchi rubbed the back of his head. "That's just wrong you know," the blonde sulked. "Just 'cause we're in hospital doesn't mean I wish to stay here."

Anzu and Yugi chuckled. Before they could go any farther they were called back by Harakhty's Godson Teddy. The hyperactive child immediately hit if off with Jonouchi and Honda, and Yugi was sure that he had heard Anzu squeal softly next to him like a proper fan girl. Teddy wanted to know how old he was and Yugi wonder if this was a good thing. Mentioning that they had actually by passed his birthday, all three of his friend immediately announced that they should throw a belated birthday party. The short teen wanted to protest, but Teddy said that he should celebrate his birthday together with the child's Godfather.

_That could turn out to your advantage, though I don't approve._ Yugi snorted softly, the sound swallowed up by the jubilant outbursts from two sixteen-year-olds and one seven-year-old. It caused Anzu to give both boys a slap on the back of the head and the reminder that they were in hospital. When the only girl in their company asked for the address they received an odd reply, but the child was already bounding off back to the room of his Godfather before they could ask directions.

"Who lives in the house of the Rising Sun?" _Harakhty, apparently._

…

Everything was just going wrong today. Yami was annoyed with him, Anzu kept giving him suspicious glances and Honda and Jonouchi were getting more frustrated by the moment. The Spirit Yugi could understand since the man had every right to be annoyed with him. To be honest he was quite annoyed with himself now that he had been smacked back to earth. Anzu he honestly didn't know. Every time she looked like she wanted to say something, but changed her mind the moment she caught his eye. It frustrated him. Why couldn't she just say what was wrong? The annoyance of the two taller male teens Yugi could sadly understand as well. Instead of running a few errands and dropping by school to deliver some homework before buying their Duel Disks and going to the Arcade didn't turn out the way Yugi had hoped.

"Hurry back," Jonouchi called as his friends decided to wait outside while he dropped of everything at home. "Tadaima Jii-chan!" he called, before noticing four familiar people in the Game Shop. _Well I'll be… who would have guessed? What would you call this_, Yugi asked. Yami sighed, seemingly broken out of his mood by the sight in front of him. _I guess it can't be helped. Though it makes you wonder how he got out of the hospital so fast._

Teddy was immediately bouncing around him, showing him the cards he'd picked out and asking for Yugi's opinion. Yugi waved back the protests from Harakhty, smiling reassuringly and telling the older man that he didn't mind. _Would you like to help him Mou Hitori no Boku? It is your field of expertise after all._

Yami shook his head. _You're as good in this as I am Aibou, you know this. _The Spirit sighed and peered at the cards, praising the child about his excellent choice and telling him to treat his cards right. _We could do this together if you'd like?_

_Am I forgiven then_, Yugi asked shyly and Yami smiled reassuringly. _I wasn't angry Aibou. I could never be truly angry with you._ Yugi smiled warmly at the Spirit, letting the warmth and comfort of the older man flow through him. _Over kill, over kill,_ Yugi warned the Spirit when he let slip there was going to be a tournament. The reaction was instantaneous. Who could ever resist those puppy dog eyes? _I think even Kaiba would be in trouble_, Yami commented making Yugi chuckle softly.

"If you promise to practice really hard and hold your cards dear, then we have a deal," Yugi said at the question if Teddy could ever Duel him. He stretched out his hand and the child looked at it, overthinking his options before accepting. _Smart kid_, Yami said with an approving nod. _You do realise that you sounded like Kaiba just now_, Yugi said with a small smile. Yami looked at him in horror.

Something much warmer washed over him as a second voice laughed inside of his head. It wasn't Yami's, he was sure of it, so Yugi would fake ignorance for now. _Let's see those cards again, so we can think of a good set of cards to go with the others_, Yami muttered and they walked over to the counter where Teddy had placed them on to show his Godfather. It was strange to think the man could be standing at all, after seeing the flattened foot only yesterday. Hadn't it been in a cast this morning? How could this man be standing at all after such a head injury?

All suspicions and questions disappeared when he came to stand next to Harakhty. Yami was definitely acting strange now, almost purring at the raven head. Yugi felt the blood rise in his cheeks again and strange things fluttered in his stomach. As he bend over the counter, Yugi came close enough to touch him and the sudden urge for the man to touch him was almost overwhelming. Was it because of Yami that he could feel like this for a man he barely knew? But no, Yami definitely had his own feelings as he had confirmed many times over in the past twenty-four hours. Taking a deep steadying breath, Yugi withdrew and smiled at the seven-year-old. "These are really good cards Lupin-chan," he breathed out and gathered all his courage to look Harakhty directly in the eyes for permission. Yami steadied him when Yugi threatened to fall under the sheer lust in those green orbs.

The small distraction of collecting appropriate cards for the seven-year-old was a welcome salvation and Yugi didn't even notice when he slipped in one of his own cards. Yami didn't object though, seeing as they had never really used the card before and they felt that this was meant to be. Like they had been holding onto the card for a friend rather than planning on using it for their own Duels. "These will help you with building your deck," Yugi said, placing the small stack on the counter.

"Thank you Yugi-san!" The small teen blushed under the attention he got from the seven-year-old and felt it the right moment to escape when Jonouchi barged in. "Oy Yug! Are you coming or what?" the tall blonde was standing in the doorway, first looking annoyed before turning apologetic when he noticed they had customers. "Ah sorry, sorry, I didn't know you had customers."

"That's quite alright," Harakhty said with a smile. The man seemed oddly relieved about something. "We're sorry for delaying your friend."

"T-that's quite alright," Jonouchi said. "I'll wait for you outside Yug. It was nice meeting you sir." And with that he promptly shut the door again.

"You'll have to excuse Jonouchi-kun, Harakhty-san," Yugi said, feeling embarrassed about his friend's behaviour. Not that he had expected anything less of course, they were already three hours behind on their schedule and having to wait for Yugi (again)… well Yugi would probably be feeling the same if their roles had been reversed. "He's a little tense. We're getting our Duel Disks today."

Harakhty smiled back kindly, making Yugi melt a little again. _If this keeps up we will be able to mob you off of the floor_, Yami commented dryly but Yugi could tell that the Spirit was still affected as well. "That's quite alright," the raven head said. "We won't detain you any longer Mutou-san. Thank you for your help."

Yugi stared a second longer before he bowed and retreated to the back, out of sight. _Thank Heavens that is over_, both Yami and Yugi breathed. They could still feel their body's burning.

**A/N: Well that was that. It did end up a little bit longer than I expected and I made a different ending in my head, but I won't bore you with that one or I would have needed to up the rating… oh wait, it's already on M. Anyway, next one will be a genuine chapter. Hope you liked this little bit of teen drama and if you want to read anymore, leave a review.**

i O-jama shimasu basically means sorry to intrude or literally I'm going to be in the way. This is the textbook form, when you hear it in anime it may sound something like shitere shimasu.

ii From a Hiragana and Katakana point of view these are probably the ways the names would be written. It could be that they would rather write 'nu' instead of 'n' in Ron and Andromeda like He'ru'mione though they don't have a single letter 'r'. They will simply swallow the 'u' in 'nu' when they pronounce the name.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this is the actual chapter. I do have to say sorry for repeating mistakes. I will probably go through the chapters again at some point to get all the mistakes straightened out. By the way, all creatures mentioned in either story are Duel Monsters. The Jackal is an actual card as mentioned in the previous story ;) Anyway, enjoy reading and don't forget to review!**

**This a time-line note: in the Manga the tournament just goes on which means that Yugi and the others win all six locator cards in one day. In the Anime, after Yugi's duel with Pandora the Conjurer, there is a break and then it starts with Jonouchi's duel against Insector Haga. It makes more sense for the tournament to last more then just one day, so I'm keeping it like in the Anime.**

**Chapter 6  
Running after the wrong guy**

"Nice duel Ishizu-san."

Harry ruffled his Godson's hairs while the child watched with open mouth as the hologram faded away and the dueling field retracted into the Duel Disk. Big blue eyes turned expectantly up at Harry and he grinned. "That was so cool," Teddy breathed, turning his now brown eyes again back at Ishizu as she walked towards them. "You're really good Ishizu-san! Will you teach me?"

"Do you remember the deal you made this Saturday kiddo?" Harry asked, reminding the child of what happened in the shop. To be honest the raven head just wanted to forget. He felt disturbed and slightly ashamed of himself that he lusted after a sixteen-year-old when he himself would turn twenty-five by the end of the month. He would stop these feelings before it was too late and continued to help the Pharaoh with an empty mind and heart. "Your uncle Ron is going to teach you Duel Monsters and Mutou-san was going to test you when the tournament is over."

"But that is why I have to learn it now from an awesome Duelist like Ishizu-san," Teddy said in earnest. "We watched the first match with Yugi-san against some weird guy in a hood." Harry stiffened. Yugi had already dueled against one of the Ghouls? "It was really awesome. His skills are awesome. Every time Yugi draws a card it's a card he needs which means he is like the best of the best. I even asked and they say that Yugi is the King of Games." There was so much awe in that voice, Harry couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"I see," Harry muttered with a playful pout. "I've been replaced now have I? No longer cool enough to…"

Teddy stared up at him in horror. "NO!" the little seven-year-old said in clear panic. "No you are the best, uncle Ha-Harakhty!" For a moment Harry feared his Godson wouldn't have been able to remember the name he had asked everyone to use. They had practiced the whole weekend with Teddy and now Harry had to fight the urge to hug the small child. "You just don't know how to play Duel Monsters very well," came the last small confession and hearty laughter from Ishizu followed.

Harry shot his employer a look, but the Egyptian continued to laugh, her eyes sparkling in mirth. "I would be happy to show you a few tricks Teddy-chan," Ishizu said with a crinkle around her eyes which showed that she was smiling. "Maybe I can even teach your Godfather a thing or two about this game he refuses to play."

Green eyes hardened slightly at her teasing. She knew his reasons for not playing Duel Monsters and even if he was mixed up in this tournament because he wanted to protect his Pharaoh, that didn't mean he had to play the game. That was what Ishizu was for. _It's not the same_, Yahya muttered inside his head and heart. Harry placed his hand over the card which was tucked away inside his clothing. He had discovered the card placed in between the cards Yugi had picked out for his Godson. Whether the Vassal of the Pharaoh had done it consciously or not, Harry did not know. All he knew was that the card _Mystical Knight of Jackal_ was in his possession.

"Tip number one," Ishizu continued setting off in the opposite direction after collecting her locator card. "Always keep an open mind and look ahead. Try to predict your opponents move and adjust accordingly. You can usually tell in the first few seconds of a duel if you need to defend or attack." She continued on for a little while about strategies and Harry wondered if she was just trying to be nice or not. Ishizu still relied heavily on her necklace after all, using foresight to predict all her opponent's moves. Harry called it cheating. She had protested, saying that she needed to be in the finals in order for them to be with the Pharaoh. The Wizard had argued that, due to their partnership with Kaiba they could have easily been at the finals, but the Egyptian was stubborn. According to her Kaiba would have never let them aboard the airship where the finals would take place unless they participated in the finals themselves.

"Did you ask him?" Harry had asked at which she had stubbornly fallen silent and stalked off. The Wizard took that as a no, but had not pressed the subject any further. He also knew her reasons for playing the game. They had already spotted several Ghouls in the city. Harry thought Ishizu had wanted to duel them herself so she could confront her brother, but the Egyptian had always walked away from any confrontation with them. Harry had played the information through to Kaiba Corporation, knowing that Kaiba did want to exterminate them himself.

Battle City so far had been an interesting experience to say the least. Never before had Harry seen such a wide scale event. He had seen people from all over the world Dueling in this city and even if it wasn't nearly as big as if could be, the fact that it would be broadcasted live around the world showed it's potential. After this tournament Duel Monster would be bigger then anyone could have ever dreamed off. Kaiba Land would certainly become reality when this was done and over.

It also meant that Harry would have bumped into a few old school friends and his cousin strangely enough. From a distance the Wizard watched Dudley brag about his skill and been beaten in his first game and within five minutes. He snickered childishly until Ishizu send him a sharp glare and made him retreat. Dean Thomas and his partner Seamus Finnegan seemed to be interested in the game as well. According to Ron and Hermione, when they caught up with Harry, Dean had been interested in the game when it came out but entering the tournament had been beyond his skill set. The game hadn't really taken off yet in the rest of the world, meaning that those who were interested were forced to either travel great distances or play against themselves with simulators.

Harry wondered if Kaiba was planning to make a gaming connection through the internet so people could duel each other without leaving the comfort of their homes. It would certainly offer a wider dueling range, like all over the world. Then again you would be able to cheat your way through the duel then and it would make bluffing really difficult. People certainly liked to trash talk their way through a duel.

"Look its Yugi-san," Teddy suddenly cried out and Harry swerved to look at the direction his Godson was pointing. Up on the roof, overlooking the crowds below, a lone figure stood. "What the he-ck, sorry, is he doing up there," Harry muttered, squinting up as he tried to focus on the familiar form of the Pharaoh. Eccentric hair swayed in the breeze, but it seemed to be different. It was almost as if the dark hairs were now mixed with blonde, something Harry was sure that Yugi hadn't had. He wondered if he could peer into those eyes now, would he see crimson instead of amethyst.

"Someone else is up there as well," Ishizu said from her place in the shadows. "Someone with binoculars." She sounded surprised, confused and slightly worried.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Harry said, trying to tear his eyes away from the figure of his lover. "If anything was up I'm sure Mutou-san would have said something about it by now." He lowered his gaze to stare at Ishizu. "Don't tell me you want to sneak up there and tail him for the rest of the tournament?"

Ishizu turned her blue eyes to him and stared at him for a while. Harry raised a challenging eyebrow before it turned into a frown when she refused to break his stare. "You can't be serious," the Wizard hissed. "Tailing the King of Games throughout the entire tournament? Why don't we just go to Kaiba Corporation directly and ask to be part of their tracking team? And no, we are not going to do that," he added sharply. "I thought you wanted to be part of the tournament to keep an eye on things. We can't and tail Yugi and keep an eye on the Ghouls. For Ra sake woman, make up you mind!"

"You're one to talk," Ishizu snapped at him. The two glared at each other until Teddy tugged at Harry's cloak. Taking a deep steadying breath, the Wizard turned to look at his Godson. The Metamorphmagus was pointing at something else. The seven-year-old didn't say anything, just continued to point in one direction. Harry raised his gaze so he could follow Teddy's pointing finger. A man, covered from head to foot in a dark purple cloak, was also staring up at Yugi, but this man seemed to lower his gaze every now and then to the crowd in front of them. It was almost as if he was trying to figure out what interested Yugi enough to stay and watch from a distance.

Suddenly the crowd thinned a little as people moved away and a familiar tall, blonde teenager caught Harry's attention. "Damn it," the raven head muttered when he realised just what the Ghouls were planning. The cloaked man was already turning to leave when he noticed that the duel was nearing its end. Harry crouched down in front of his Godson and took the one card in his possession from underneath his clothing. _I need you to keep him safe and send me an update if you can_, Harry thought to the Ka beast resting within.

_Sending me away again then_? The reply sounded annoyed, but Harry knew that the Jackal would do it regardless. _You owe me big time when this is all over and done with, you do realise that. When we get back to Egypt, you had better summon me properly and let me roam the desert for a while._ The Wizard tried not to sigh as he held up the card but send a silent _thank you_ to the Ka beast.

"Teddy, I need you to listen to me very carefully," Harry said, making sure that the seven-year-old knew that this was important. "I need you to take this card and run as fast as you can to your grandma and your aunt and uncle. Can you do that for me please?"

It looked like the kid wanted to protest, but when he looked into Harry's eyes a little while longer the Metamorphmagus nodded reluctantly. He took the card and peered at it carefully. "Yahya will protect you until you reach them," Harry continued. "Ask Hermione to banish it back to me when you feel safe enough, got it?" Teddy nodded, fear slowly creeping onto his face. "There is nothing to fear kiddo. Remember what I said back in Egypt and the promise you made me?"

"Scary things can happen in this tournament," Teddy repeated from memory. "I can walk with you, but when scary things are about to happen I am to run back to auntie Hermione, Uncle Ron and grandma. If I cannot find them, I am to go to the house. If I run into Yugi-san or his friend can I stay with them?" the seven-year-old suddenly asked.

Harry sighed and ruffled his Godson's hair. Better with someone he knew then being on his own. "Only if you can't find anyone else and you always have to be polite," Harry added sternly. "No staring or asking question that makes them uncomfortable. Remember, if you don't like something done to you then don't do it to someone else either."

Teddy nodded and placed the Duel Monster's card with the rest of his deck and into his pocket again. "Good," Harry nodded. "Now, do you know which direction you need to run too?" Teddy closed his eyes and his nose twitched as the Metamorphmagus tried to pick up any familiar scents. Being born to a werewolf had its perks. The child nodded slowly. Harry kissed Teddy's forehead and send the child off. The seven-year-old darted out of the ally before disappearing from sight.

"Will he be alright?" Ishizu asked, clearly concerned for the child's welfare.

"He'll be fine," Harry said, standing and letting his gaze wander into the direction of where the Ghoul had been. "The question you should be asking is whether we will be. You're the employer, you decide. Do we chase after the Ghoul and see what he was up to? Or do we try to follow Yugi? Just to let you know, both have disappeared."

Ishizu sighed and let her eyes flickered, first to where Yugi had been standing and then to where the Ghoul had been. "Fine, but what will we do when we find the Ghoul again."

Harry grabbed her wrist and started dragging her through the alleys. "I'm sure we can think of something when we find him."

…

Finding the Ghoul had been surprisingly easy, though Harry wasn't too sure if it was the same one they had seen in the city centre. Harry gestured for Ishizu to wait and creped a little closer to the man who seemed to be speaking into his cell phone. "-three of them. There were an elderly man and a girl there," the Ghoul said and Harry narrowed his eyes. "Of course Marik-sama. Who will you send?"

The Ghoul was tall, taller than Harry had expected him to be and the man's skin was dark. He spoke in Arabic and even if he looked like a rough, tough kind of guy his voice was soft and almost apologetic. "Till then Marik-sama." And with a click the man shut the phone. Both stood in silence before suddenly the man turned around. "Who goes there?" The man's Japanese was rough, halting at awkward moments as if he wasn't too sure about what he should say.

Harry, on impulse, appeared in the alleyway where he was hiding but remained in half shadow. "I come with a warning for your master," the Wizard said, lowering his voice to a deeper tone. The man was certainly startled when Harry used Arabic rather than Japanese and he took a step towards the Wizard. "The Gods do not approve when a man wields a weapon not his own. Haunted will be the night when he tries to control those who are favoured by the Chosen few. Watch your step, you will be next."

"Who are you?" the Ghoul asked, seemingly trying to grab something from within his long coat. Reacting on instinct Harry appeared behind him and placed his blade against the man's throat. The taller man froze when the cold blade pressed against his exposed skin. His emerald eyes twinkled dangerously and Harry could feel the adrenalin surge through his body. Every muscle in his body screamed for some kind of action, a fight or even a light struggle would suffice.

"The Chosen One," Harry spat out his old title with a wolfish grin and he wondered if this was what Sirius felt like after being locked up for months and finally being able to fight again. "An old soul looking to set things right and protect those who are important. I am the one who will lay the wandering spirits to rest."

For a moment Harry could smell the man's fear mix with the scent of warm desert sand, and the Wizard resisted the urge to curl his toes as need filled him. Fortunately Ishizu was more then happy to shake him out of his thoughts. "Harakhty!" she called sharply from the shadows in the alley. "Leave him. I have found the one we were looking for."

The Wizard let out a soft sigh, making the man tense even more, but Harry just withdrew the knife and calmly walked back into the alley. "Good luck, Ghoul-san," the raven head said in Japanese, waving his hand without turning back to look at the man. "Do not forget what I said and say hello to your boss from me."

Ishizu stared pensively at the tall Ghoul for a few seconds more before raising a silent eyebrow at him. Harry simply shrugged his shoulders and gestured for her to lead the way. It seemed they hadn't been far off when it came to the Ghoul they had wanted to follow in the first place. The man was harassing some little kids, trying to steal their Duel Monsters cards. Ishizu merely waved him away when he gave her a glance. With a smirk Harry set off to teach the Ghoul a lesson, but he was too late. Before he even got the chance to make himself known, Kaiba's men were upon the creep.

"Aw," Harry pouted, sinking back into the shadows again. "Kaiba sure has multiple eyes in the sky. Damn him and his efficiency." Ishizu snorted, but remained silent as she stared impassively as the Ghoul was dragged away. Harry couldn't tell what she was thinking, but as they watched the hooded man being taken he wondered if she was thinking about her brother. "Out with it," he said, turning to her when the commotion died out. "Who was that man from before?"

The Egyptian frowned, her blue eyes sad as she tried not to look at him. "I don't know what you…"

"Bullshit," Harry spat, but he didn't move. He didn't need to. "I know _people_ Ishizu. I know how they react when they see someone they know. I know how they move, how they speak, what tone they take when they lie. It was, and still is, my job to know these things. Secrets can cost you your life, especially if you keep them from people who are hired to keep you safe. Who want to keep you safe."

A silence stretched between them and Ishizu's tormented expression changed from pained to heartbroken, almost like a lover betrayed. "It was Rashid," she whispered. "The man from before was my adopted brother. He will never betray Marik, I know, but still I wish…" She lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around his employer, hugging the woman in comfort. Ishizu froze for a moment, ridged at the comforting gesture and Harry wondered if anyone ever held her like this. The moment she relaxed into his hold, the Egyptian buried herself into his shoulder and broke down. Heavy sobs shook her body and tears soon soaked Harry's cloak. The Wizard rubbed the younger woman's back, murmuring nonsense into her ear in an effort to comfort her. It took a full five minutes for Ishizu to calm down, still dry heaving because no more tears came, but at least she detached herself from Harry.

The Wizard summoned a handkerchief and held it out to her. Ishizu took it with a shaky smile and turned to clean her face. It gave Harry the time to clean and dry his stained cloak. "Now that it is out of your system and I know who it was, we can move on when you're ready. I belief we need to collect two more locator cards. We can leave those for tomorrow since the chase around town robbed us of the time."

The Egyptian nodded and turned to return his handkerchief, which Harry declined. "Keep it," the Wizard said with a small smile. "You never know when you need it again. Enough for today, let's get you home."

"Very well," Ishizu sighed. "Would you like to find your family so we can return home together?"

As if they had been waiting for them to say something, the group of two Wizards and two Witches walked passed on the other side of the alley. "Speak of the devil," Harry muttered with a grin. "Look it's the Golden Duo and my beloved Godchild and Lady Tonks-Black. It must be my lucky day."

Teddy was already sprinting towards him, dodging past a few crates and bin bags before flinging himself into Harry's arms. "Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?"

Ron snorted from the street and stared at his best friend with a raised eyebrow. "What's this, fancy dress? I didn't know this tournament had a theme?"

"Har, har, Ron," Harry said deadpanned, moving towards them while trying to keep Teddy and him from falling. The hyper seven-year-old was using him as a climbing frame. "Don't you like my Shendyt? I think it suits me just fine. What do you think Hermione, don't I look handsome." And with an amused smile he flashed them his clothing.

"Yes very handsome," Hermione said, chuckling in amusement and Andromeda had an amused smile on her face.

"I think it's awesome," Teddy said from Harry's shoulders, trying to bounce where he sat. Harry held onto his Godson's legs to stable him and to make sure that the seven-year-old wouldn't fall. "Can I have one as well?"

The adults chuckled at the child's sincere voice. "I'm sure you would look just as handsome," Ishizu said with a smile. "It might be a good idea to change though before going home."

Harry nodded and looked at Hermione expectantly. She sighed, rolling her eyes while her husband laughed beside her. "What would you do without me?" the Witch said, handing him her bottomless bag.

The raven head gave her a cheeky smile, lowering Teddy to the ground before accepting the bag. "Cause a whole lot of mayhem and land into trouble," he offered innocently. Feeling through the bag, he handed Ishizu a dress she could pull over the one she was already wearing and Hermione moved to the woman so she could create some privacy. Harry dug through the bag until he found a pair of tight jeans and a Gryffindor red t-shirt. He would keep his sandals on. They were the most comfortable after all. "So, seen any interesting duels?"

Ron accepted the dagger and Harry's wand so the raven head could pull on his jeans while both he and Teddy chatted excitedly about the duels they had witnessed. It seemed they had witnessed the duel between Jonouchi and someone called Espa Roba, which was probably the duel Harry and Ishizu had seen from a distance, and a duel between Insector Haga and some kid they hadn't caught the name off. Teddy was especially excited about seeing duel someone called Kajiki Ryota and Kujaku Mai. The woman he had been extremely impressed about and Harry was sure that the seven-year-old was going to proclaim his love for this Duelist. It was certainly amusing to watch Teddy get so animated. "It's just a shame I didn't get to see Yugi-san duel anymore," Teddy finished with a pout.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You've been through the entire city and you've only see him duel once?" Worry filled the raven head. That just didn't sound right. Yugi was supposed to be a top Duelist and he was destined (or whatever) to get into the finals. How was it that they had only seen him duel once? Surely watching the King of Games duel would be gathering crowds, larger than another person's duel. Yet they hadn't seen Yugi duel after this morning?

Teddy tugged on his Godfather's jeans. "Can we go find him before we go home?" the seven-year-old asked and those big brown eyes coloured blue for a moment before the charms forced Harry to see brown again. The raven head secured his wand into the holster on his arm before disillusionment charms made it disappear and he fastened the dagger around his middle, letting it rest at his back so it wouldn't stick out.

"I will take your employer home with me," Andromeda said, seeing the hesitation in Harry's posture. "I've had enough for today and it's about time to get the food ready for tonight. Maybe you should invite them over Harry. It might help you relax a little after all that running around."

Harry doubted he would be able to relax with Yugi and the Pharaoh around, but he nodded anyway. "Will you be alright?" the raven head asked, looking at the tired face of the elderly widow. "You do not have to do this."

Andromeda waved the comment away and smiled knowingly. "Do not worry about me," she said as Ishizu and Hermione joined them again. "I may be older than any of you, but I still know how to defend myself. Besides, I doubt we'll be attacked on the way home. Come Miss Ishtar, I shall accompany you home so that those youngsters can run around a little longer."

Hermione and Ron shared a look with Harry before joining Ishizu and Andromeda. "We'll go home as well," Hermione said calmly and she ruffled through Teddy's hair. "Take care of your uncle Teddy and don't stay away too long or the food will get cold and eaten."

Ron snorted, ruffled through Teddy's hair, gave Harry a final nod and followed after his wife. "Don't forget to make any notes if you see another duel," he called over his shoulder with a wave. Harry rolled his eyes. He felt the familiar presence of the Jackal settle in his heart and the raven head placed his hand on top of Teddy's head. "Well, I trust my little wolf to lead the way." Teddy beamed up at him, making Harry chuckle a little and the seven-year-old smelled the air. The child frowned, trying to carefully pinpoint where the goal of their search was supposed to be, before he pointed towards the left. "This way!"

Harry let Teddy lead him through the streets of Domino, a smile playing on his lips. The Jackal remained quiet within him, probably not caring unless something big happened. When they came across Anzu, Sugoroku and Mokuba the Spirit resurfaced though. _You do realise that here you'll always be chasing after your lover, don't you? The Vassal of the Pharaoh is still young, but he has a strong will no matter how meek he looks. The Pharaoh will guide him and probably love him for as long as they remain together._

"Harry," Mokuba whispered as Anzu and Sugoroku continued to converse with the newly arrived Honda. "Onii-sama will forgive me for not being able to do anything, but he will never forgive you if something happens to either Yugi or me."

Harry raised an amused eyebrow. "You do realise that I was going to help you guys find Mutou-san? Besides Kaiba has nothing on my Godson if I failed to help Mutou-san."

"Uncle, uncle, Yugi-san is this way!" Teddy said while pointing towards the empty store they were standing in front off.

"All right! Let's do this!" Harry kicked in the store door, earning an amused chuckle from both Mokuba and the Jackal. Teddy beamed at him but stayed by Sugoroku's side, knowing the drill for possibly dangerous situations. "Honda-san, you look like a capable man, take my right side," Harry ordered. "Teddy, Mokuba-kun, I want you two in the middle. Sugoroku-san, could you and Anzu-san please take the rear. We're moving in."

Honda hurried to his right side as Harry moved forward, left hand resting on his dagger which was still concealed by this shirt. _There is no-one here_, the Jackal said scouting ahead. _I sense two people below, but it is faint._ Harry nodded and moved through the shop with ease, dodging the haphazardly placed merchandise before signalling that to the others. "Let's get down there."

It was dark and from the footprints in the dust Harry could tell that this place hadn't been used until recently. A lone computer stood flickering in the otherwise abandoned storage room. Green eyes peered at the screen and the raven head was sure he saw the flickering image of a Monster card before it disappeared again.

"Down here," Honda called pointing down towards another set of stairs. The brunette had followed the fresh footsteps so there was almost no mistaking that someone had walked in that direction. _The kid is right_, the Jackal agreed as he flickered in and out of Harry's vision. _I can almost hear them, but there is something heavy blocking the sound. It feels like heavy wards have been placed around the room to keep whoever is in there from escaping with outside help. There is something else there as well. _The Jackal fell silent and Harry tilted his head as if trying to listen. He could feel the magical barriers from down below and his frantically beating heart told him that someone precious was kept inside. _Another familiar face is with the Pharaoh and his Vassal and I am not talking about the man you are hunting this time around._

Harry wondered who it could be, but he guessed there was only one way to find out. Nodding towards Honda they swiftly made their way down. A strange buzzing sound emitted from a heavily bolted, steel door and Harry pressed himself against it, trying to eliminate the sound so he could listen to anything else which may point towards any persons inside the room. Voices, barely able to reach over the main noise. One sounded hyped up, almost angry, while the other was softer and more controlled. "He's in here," Harry muttered and he started to push against the lever.

"Let me try," the much taller Honda said, grinning almost apologetically as he moved to try and open the door. The teenage girl started to knock against the walls, shouting in the hopes of getting an answer. Not that she was leaving much time for anyone to talk give her one. Harry moved to stand next to Sugoroku, hugging his Godson as the seven-year-old started to shake.

"There is nothing to fear," he whispered softly into Teddy's ear. "Honda-san is strong and he will be able to open the door in no time at all."

Teddy turned and buried himself into his Godfather's neck. "Can't you use your magic?" he whispered quietly.

"I'm afraid I'll have to," Harry muttered just as the buzzing sound in the other room stopped. Anzu was still calling out frantically to her friend and Sugoroku watched on with worry. Mokuba had walked back towards the stairs, talking to someone on the other end of his earpiece which Harry guessed was his brother. Honda seemed about ready to give up when another person started calling from upstairs.

"That's Jonouchi," Anzu said and she ran back up the stairs. "He'll be able to help," Honda said confidently, stopping his efforts in trying to loosen the door in favour for looking towards the stairs. This was the perfect opportunity. Setting Teddy back on the floor Harry inspected the door once more, expertly looking for hinges and other mechanisms he could pull or push to open the door. _Try those on your left_, the Jackal said. _There is a weakness in those bolts. If that doesn't work you could always use your spells, but I can't guarantee it will work. There is old magic, mind magic, controlling the mechanism which is keeping this door shut._

"Very well," Harry said nodding and he gestured towards Sugoroku. "I know you have some experience with traps sir, could you tell me anything about these bolts." The elderly shopkeeper seemed shocked that Harry knew about his experience with traps, but shook himself out of it, taking a closer look at the weakened bolts. Experienced old hands travelled up and down the doorframe, knocking and pushing softly against the weakened bolts Harry had pointed out.

"Hmm," the man hummed thoughtfully. "You have a good eye. Let's see, if we push this one and pull another…" Pushing and pulling the two experts disabled the trap door and watched it fall inward with a satisfied smile on their faces. "Oh look, we did it," Sugoroku said gleefully and Harry chuckled besides the older man.

"That we did," the raven head said and he stepped into the room. A flood of dark magic hid him like a tidal wave and Harry fought to stay upright. Letting his eyes adjust to the brighter room the Wizard quickly focussed on the source of the dark magic. A man, dressed oddly in an almost clown like suit with a mask, was standing in front of Yugi. He was standing strangely like he was being held up by puppet strings. The man's glazed eyes reminded Harry of a man controlled by an outside force. "Ah it seems we have company." The man spoke with two voices, confirming the fact that he was actually being controlled. "Till later Yugi, I look forward to it."

"Wait Marik," Yugi called, but the controller had already broken the bonds making the man tumble to the ground. The smaller Duelist caught the man just in time, but was struggling with the heavier body. Harry rushed forward, taking the weight from Yugi. Their skin touched causing a bundle of butterflies to brake free in his stomach which Harry ignored. The Wizard steadied his breathing, ignoring the laughter from his Spirit partner and he placed the no longer possessed man on the floor.

_The connection is still there. You might be able to track it_, Yahya said. Harry nodded and removed the man's mask, revealing burned and mutilated skin. "Risk of the trade," he muttered, before moving his concealed wand to his hand. "_Legilimens_," Harry muttered and closed his eyes as the magic took effect. Ignoring the memories which were shoved forcefully to the front of the man's mind, Harry concentrated on the disappearing link. But it was disappearing too quickly and the magic used to control the man was too dark for Harry to trace.

Panting slightly, Harry withdrew from the man's mind and leaned onto Yugi who was still close to him. The teen tensed at first before seeming to take as much comfort from the action as Harry was, wrapping his small arms around the slightly taller man's waist. "Are you alright Harakhty-san?" Yugi asked softly when Harry continued to stare silently at the man who had been controlled by Marik.

Harry sighed and nodded, making no move to break out of the smaller teen's hold. "It has been a hectic day," the raven head muttered. "Who knew that a simple tournament would bring such chaos? The Gods must have gotten bored indeed."

_You do realise that they usually find some work for those who complain about boredom_, Yahya said in his mind. _When did I ever… oh right, never mind_, Harry thought back with a pout and the Jackal Spirit laughed at him. _You're just being mean now Yahya. Maybe I should wait a little longer before returning to Egypt._

_Like you could wait any longer_, Yahya snorted. They were interrupted by Teddy who climbed onto Harry lap. Blue tinted brown eyes stared at him with childlike criticism and Harry smiled at his Godson's expression. At least Yugi remained where he was, his arm still wrapped around Harry's waist which was now kept in place by a force only Harry could see. Yahya was grinning cheekily at the Wizard and Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You don't have to go to the hospital again, do you?" Teddy asked suddenly.

Yugi chuckled beside him as Harry pouted and the Wizard could swear he heard a second voice joining the teens not yet broken one. A voice so familiar that it almost hurt. "No kiddo," Harry said with a sigh. "There is no need for me to go to hospital. See," and he stretched out his arms and touched his chest, patting his legs to show that he wasn't hurt. "And Mutou-san isn't hurt either, right Mutou-san?"

"That's right Teddy-chan," Yugi said with a soft smile, leaning further against Harry to pat Teddy on the head. "And I wouldn't mind if you call me by my first name Harakhty-san. It's only right since I call you by your first name."

Harry smiled widely. "Very well Yugi-kun. I hope that man hasn't caused you any trouble," and Harry gestured with his head towards the unconscious man.

Yugi's eyes turned sad when he looked at the previously possessed man. "In any case I don't think he will be troubling us anymore. Marik had already left his body and mind. We might need to take him to the hospital."

"Already taking care of it," Mokuba said. "You gave us quite the scare when you dropped off our radar Yugi-kun. Onii-sama is already trying to upgrade the system even if he only started collecting the locator cards himself two hours ago."

Harry chuckled softly, mourning the loss of contact when Yugi withdrew his arm. "Kaiba would do something like that. Maybe we should invite him to dinner. Your brother does get a little side tracked when he's working on his inventions. What do you think kiddo?"

"Can the others stay for dinner as well then?" Teddy asked, looking hopeful at Harry and Yugi.

Yugi chuckled. "Maybe when the tournament is finished. I would like to revise my deck once more tonight. Beside I'm not sure if I could anything at all tonight with all the excitement!"

Teddy nodded solemnly. "Uncle Harakhty is the same. Auntie Hermione always gets angry when he forgets to eat."

Everyone seemed more than happy to laugh at their expense now and Harry was quite sure that, with the ending of this chaotic day, tomorrow would be worth getting up early for.

**A/N: It took me three days to write this, so unfair. I keep getting distracted! *huff* maybe I shouldn't watch anime and try to write at the same time. Anyway, thank you for reading.**


End file.
